Lost civilization of Fiore
by Blazedark
Summary: Natsu was in a normal day in his guild... fighting but when a green oval takes him with the celestial spirit Virgo to an unknown land, now he will be servant of Louise the Zero. PD: It s Romance,Adventure,Action and comedy with harem.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: Summoning of the Dragon Slayer _

**Magnolia Fiore **

Natsu the Dragonslayer was fighting... again with Gray the Ice mage.

"What did you said about me flame brain?"Gray said with a death glare but Natsu returned the glare

"You heard me stripper, now accept you are bad at poker".

"Me bad? Look at that, you made a crap of a "house of cards" maybe it´s just shit itself"

"That´s it I´m going to bit the shit out of you!"Natsu prepared to attack the raven haired boy

A scarlet haired girl interrupted the fight, she wore a steel armor and a blue skirt, she has a slender figure, she was looking them in a way that if looks can kill they would have died 1000 times.

"STOP FIGHTING OR DO I NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON?!"The girl said

"AYE!"Natsu said with soulless eyes trembling for his death.

"W-w-we were just having a debate Erza don´t worry!"Gray said with his voice trembling, he can´t think of what punishment would have expected if they continued their "debate".

"Good I hope you solve your rivalries, or you´ll get the guild destroyed again and we just recovered it!" Erza told it loud and clear, they just recovered the guild after the "Grand Magic Games", it was something gifted by the mayor of Magnolia.

"The princess said to be quiet both of you, she didn't sleep last night." A girl said emotionless she wore a maid outfit, her hair was pink and she have chains in her hands like a slave.

"Virgo? What are you doing here you cannot be here unless Lucy summoned you."Erza said

"Don´t you remember we can summon ourselves in some cases?"

"Well I remember that you summoned yourselves when we were in that situation when you lied to us about the Celestial World being in danger."Natsu was in a pose of remembering something.

"Okay we will stop Virgo, we don´t want to bother the sleep of Lucy."Gray said with an apologizing tone

"Thank you, may you punish me?"Virgo gave a glare of expectation

"Of course not!"

In a dining table there was Juvia stalking Gray and...Natsu?

"Natsu-sama when you will notice Juvia?"Juvia thought in a way of cute despair, she was in an imagination, a fantasy which consisted on Natsu and Gray declaring to her and fighting for her in romantic view of the park of Magnolia with the moon shining.

"Juvia I´m in love with you-Natsu shouted with a blush in his face while Grey appeared at the same time."Please Juvia accept my hand not this flame head.-Gray begged to her beloved. While they started fighting Juvia in a dramatic way she said "stop".

Returning to reality Juvia remembered why she was in love with Natsu.

In the Eclipse Gate incident while Natsu was fighting with Future Rogue she got separated from Gray for a moment and got attacked by Motherglare´s draconian, Natsu noticed it and he stopped his fight with Rogue and went down to save her with a **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist** in mid air with something he shouted to all Fiore.

"Don´t hurt dare to hurt a precious member of our guild!" Hearing those words Juvia blushed and saw the entire fight of 3 minutes of Natsu against the draconians. One week after the incident when Gray was in a mission and Natsu´s team went too with Gray along, Natsu offered to Juvia to do a work with him, with pleasure she accepted. In that mission which consisted to hunt 15 Wyverns, it was a dangerous job that it must be considered as an S-class mission they took 4 days to hunt them, in the 3rd day she received the first step to fall in love with him, she was surrounded by 5 Wyverns she was fearing her death when Natsu appeared again but the wyverns where going to munch her for dealing the final hit(they are herbivorous) but Natsu got the teeth impaled in his back he could have died but he was in a choleric way, he punched with his bare hands without Dragon magic to the 5 wyverns and knocked them, Juvia with worried attitude she took him to a cave for shelter trying to retain his blood with her Water magic while treating him, she was crying like if she had met him since childhood.

"Stupid, why you sacrificed for me!"

Natsu, breathing difficultly he said."Anyone... of my friends... that I... love... is part of... my family." With those words she blushed almost to be a red tomato.

Four days later she was crying because Gray almost died in his mission and he got sent to a clinic, the doctors did not allow her to enter to his room, yet the pinkette who got impaled by the wyvern´s teeth was comforting her, Juvia hugged him but she touched his back accidentaly, she just intended to hug him, not to make him feel pain, even though the dragonslayer didn´t care of the injury, she was hugging him so hard that could open his wound, she was in Natsu side crying for 1 hour, Juvia passed out because she haven´t slept and the dragonslayer gave her a blanket at least she could not be cold . When Juvia woke up her head was in Natsu lap and she blushed again. Why he stayed with her? She couldn´t understand it but between sleep Natsu said mumbling something that gave her a warmth of care.

"I sss-till care f-for t-that p-rvert-b-ut y-ou a-r-e imp-tant w-e c-a-re for y-ou Ju-v-ia." In that moment she got another skip of her heart, she could not stop her blush.

When Grey recovered and went back to the guild when Natsu was near her heart skipped and felt embarrassed. Three days later she still felt the same sensation when she thought about him, and then she realized she loved him.

**Returning to the present time**

"Juvia you are becoming a tomato."Mirajane appeared at her right side without being noticed, she had a pink dress, silver haired with, always with a big smile.

"Juvia cannot think well."

In Natsu´s conversation they started to talk about the good old times, their battle with Element 4 got Gajeel attention.

"Please don´t remember them about my defeat with someone brainless like you."

"What did you said killjoy!"

"What you heard!"

"They were going to start a fight but... SNAP!"

"What did I told you about the princess´s sleep."

"SORRY!" Natsu and Gajeel cried of the pain chain snap of Virgo.

"There you go flame breath."

"WHAT DID YOU S... OWWWW!

"What did I told you." Virgo still emotionless she slapped him with her chains.

"HAHAHA that´s what you deserved!" Gray commented in laughter while he received another slap.

"I may enjoy to punish others." Virgo glared with passion

"NO YOU´LL NOT!"The 3 guild members shouted while sobbing their red cheeks.

In an instant Natsu heard something. A call?

"Guys did you heard something?"

"I think Natsu is crazy!" a blue exceed screamed

"Happy where the hell you were!"

"I was not eating fish without you!"the blue exceed screamed again with nervousness.

"I believe you-"Natsu gave a smile while answering

_"That stupid flame brain" Gajeel and gray told themselves _

_"H...he...r m...y call._

"I heard it again"

"Natsu are you schizophrenic?!"

"What is that?"

Gray, Gajeel and Happy face palmed themselves.

_"My strong and powerful slave."_

The voice it was heard more loud and clear but only in Natsu ears

"Slave? What do they want with me?"

"Natsu you must rest, maybe you didn´t sleep well." Erza answered with a worried face.

But then a green oval thing appeared in front of Natsu no one could see it but Virgo reacted.

"Virgo do you see it?"

"Barely but that's not a Celestial portal."Virgo with a confused look she analyzed it.

Natsu started to worry but in 10 seconds by looking it he got pissed so he decided to deal it his way.

-**Fire Dragon´s iron fist!**

"Hey stupid what will you hit!?"Gray stepped back and began to prepare if Natsu attacks.

When Natsu move his arm behind him and trust to the green oval strange thing his arm got stuck, in the sight of everyone near him his arm disappeared.

"Natsu!"Everyone near him shouted

The guild got alarmed and got near and saw with awe what was happening.

"HELP IT´S EATING ME!"Natsu cried with white panicked eyes.

Virgo grabbed Natsu´s left arm to pull him with all her effort, yet she got sucked too.

Something strange happened to Virgo, she did not returned to Celestial world.

"Wait but why I can´t return to the Celestial world?"Virgo showed a worried face something rare.

"HELP!"Natsu cried until he got sucked up with Virgo.

-NATSU!

A blonde girl appeared in the hallway of the guild

-What happened?

-Lucy, Natsu and Virgo vanished!

-WHAT!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Unknown place**_

Explosion...

"The Zero can´t do anything well!"

A pinkette girl with her wand in front of her couldn´t believe it she could not even summon a mere squirrel.

But then a figure in the sky appeared it was made from flames, it had the figure of a dragon but not a dragon she sees normally, it looked majestic powerful also fearsome. The girl praying to someone named Brimir prayed to be something similar to that dragon, and a plus it can show her what her elemental affinity.

It descended to her the majestic figure."Don´t tell us that the Zero is more powerful than we thought, she can´t she fails everything!"

The figure exploded and the pinkette had hoped of something powerful but...

There was 2 pinkettes a male and a female but they looked like commoners, the girl wore a maid outfit, and handcuffs with chains in her hands, the boy looked in a way attractive for her... _"No snap it out, you can´t be like that Louise"_. He wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed waist coat it was left open so his chest was visible a black wristband in his left wrist and a scarf that looked like it had scales. The crowd behind her gave a laughter.- What is always expected of The Zero, zero success.

The pinkettes opened their eyes and saw people that they couldn´t recognize they looked in a way like students of a school but they had white shirts and black pants the boys and the same color of skirt the girls, they had also black coats.

"Virgo, where are we?"The dragonslayer asked the celestial spirit.

"Don´t ask me. Also the rare thing is why I couldn´t go back to the Celestial world?"

"YOU WERE PLANNING TO ABANDON ME!

"The princess is more important for me, no offence."

The students were 10 meters away from the pinkette girl that they nicknamed the Zero was shocked, she could not tolerate to summon 2 mere commoners.

"Professor Colbert please let me try the summoning again."The girl demanded but the bald teacher shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere but it would disgrace to Brimir and its forbidden to redo the summoning."

"But!"She protested, at the same time the teacher swung his arm in the air in sign of denial.

"Virgo what are they talking about?"The pinkette boy asked with a boredom and pissed voice.

"Don´t ask me I can´t understand a word."Virgo said while she scratched her head with an emotionless face.

The crowd astounded by the look of the "maid" they could feel a cute environment while she scratched her head although it's not normal for her to scratch herself.

A strong female voice replied "fine" it came from the pinkette girl.

She was approaching to Natsu and, he was panicking he could not understand what is going on.

"You commoners are lucky you would just work for 1000 years to receive this privilege."

She closed her eyes with a big blush in her eyes approaching slowly with an embarrassing touch.

"W-w-wait what she is doing."Natsu panicked he haven´t experienced this feel before, it was too rare.

"I think that petite girl wants to kiss you."

"KISS ME!?"The dragonslayer new what is the action but the only thing he know of kisses it is that married couples and other type of couples did it.

"Wait no I don´t want to be your husband please!"

The girl doesn´t understand a word he is saying she just confused it like gibberish.

For Natsu it was too late for his reply to be heard, their lips made contact, it felt warm and at the same time strange.

_NOOOO NOW I´M MARRIED WITH HER! _The pinkette cried making an imagination himself getting married with that girl.

She stepped back with still a blush in her face of embarrassment. _Why did my first kiss was given to a poor commoner. _The girl thought with pride. A cry was heard from the boy in his left hand some runes were being engraved.

"It will stop soon, the runes are only being engraved."

"Natsu!" The celestial spirit with a bit of a worried voice and but her face remained emotionless.

"STOP IT, STOP IT!"He was going to pass out but then the pain already stopped.

The pinkette student was approaching the celestial spirit, but she kissed her in the cheek, simply nothing happened. The pinkette maid put eyes of innocence confusion and everyone got into a laughter.

"You could make contract servant and it only failed once, congratulation Miss Valliere."

"The Zero cannot control her 2nd familiar!, what a waste just expel her!"

Someone made a scream of anger, it was the familiar of zero

"Hey, you brats now that I can understand you I will not hesitate to knock you off if you insult this poor girl, even if she did caused me a lot of pain!" Natsu yelled with a death look in his eyes and cracking his knuckles to prepare an assault.

The kids know that they can surpass the boy but the look, it was too intimidating so they look down in sign of regret.

"That´s how I like it!"

The petite pinkette observed her familiar he defended her even when she caused him to feel uncomfortable, she maybe did not summon an idiot.

Then the boy with a big smile headed to Valliere and asked something important for him.

"Do you know where I can eat?"The dragonslayer asked with an innocent smile in his face

Now she regret her words he was childish and dumb.

"I will not give you food familiar!"

Too Natsu hearing those words was like to be stabbed in the back. No food? It was worse than Erza beating the crap out of him he could not withstand it and cried in public.

"NOO FOOD!?IT´S WORSE THAN DEATH!"

Everyone laughed with the pathetic and comic action the familiar was playing

"Oh! By the way do you know where are we?."Asked the dragonslayer

"You are in Tristain´s Magic Academy, my name is Professor Colbert nice to meet you familiars.

"Tristain? Is that in Fiore?"

"What is Fiore?"Asked the petite girl.

"Well the only thing I can tell you is where I come from, wait is this Edolas?"

"Edolas?"The girl was starting to think his familiar was crazy.

"THEN WHERE ARE WE?"Natsu cried to god hoping he could hear him

"Stupid we are in Halkeginia, that is our continent!"

"Ok stop the screaming and, please may I see your runes?"The bald asked the familiar

"Oh yeah I hope you can get rid of those for me."

"They can´t get rid of. It symbolizes your bond with Miss Valliere!"

"NO I CAN´T BE MARRIED!"

"Don´t worry it's not of that, it is like bond of student to master."The professor proceeded to examine the runes."This ones are particularly rare but thanks for letting me check."

"No problem." Natsu said with a smile, he felt relieved of not being married but he needed answers of the kiss.

"Well this day was long so everyone you can go to your rooms."

"OKAY."Everyone except the petite girl yelled.

They started to float and both summoned persons were amazed by that look.

"Is that sky magic?"Natsu responded with a surprised face, he only remembers two persons that can do sky magic, her guild mate Wendy and the other... Cheroise? He can´t remember her name.

"You stupid familiar you will get punished for dishonoring the Valliere family"

"Can I have punishment too?"Virgo glared with expectation

"No you didn´t did something stupid so your off the hook."The Valliere said while she prepared a time of punishment

"NOT FAIR."Natsu made a last cry with blank eyes crying for his life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Well I will give you explanations**

**Why make Juvia fall in love with Natsu?**

**I´m not a Navia/Nuvia (whatever its said) fan but I always wanted for them only to become friends but I realized that I liked this idea of mine and no I will not quit the privilege of Juvia loving Gray she will love the two by equal.**

**There will be more Fairy Tail characters in Halkeginia? **

**I'm planning to put at least 6 or 7 characters, this will also be something related to the past question I will confirm Gray appearance in here.**

**Why Virgo accompanied Natsu and did not got the familiar runes? **

**This will answer more than one question first I love Virgo and I thought why not be a part of this story, also with the thing of the runes you, saw that when Louise did the summoning spell it appeared the dragon resemblance well that means it´s Natsu the one that is the familiar and not her.**

**Why Virgo will be important in this fan fiction? As you see this is a fan fiction crossover I can add fan fiction arcs and I promise Virgo will have an interesting story.**

**Another note before I go if I have grammar mistakes it´s because English isn´t my first language but don´t worry I know English basics and more, last thing send me your reviews of this story if you liked it or you have seen mistakes I would appreciate it, thanks and the next upload will not take more than a week, goodbye see you next upload.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by: Darth-Vulturnus**

_Chapter 2: Trapped in a World of Two moons_

_**Louise´s Room:**_

"OOWWW!" Natsu raged, he was being whipped by a riding crop, now he already feared this new girl, she was worst than Erza and the classes she gave him when he was ten years old.

"That´s not fair Natsu you are having all the fun". The pinkette maid protested with chibi eyes at the same time she was blushing lightly.

"AND WHY YOU ARE NOT RECEIVING THE SAME THING AS ME"!

"You stupid dog! Why are you insisting to be punished!" Louise cried out loud while she was whipping her dumb and childish familiar. He dishonored the Valliere family.

"I´M NOT INSISTING YOU JERK!" Natsu yelled with blank eyes of anger and when he opened his mouth, there would seem if he had a flame in there, but the Valliere thought she was just imagining things already due to lack of sleep. She gave a yawn and seeing a death glare, she ordered with a strict voice.

"You, dog, will do my laundry."

"Why me? Virgo is a maid after all." While in laughter, in his head he imagined a chibi Virgo doing the house cleaning in Lucy´s apartment and Lucy just flagging around, leaving the room more dirty.

"The princess is not like you are imagining, you silly".- The maid stated, she knew that Natsu always thinks of stuff that it is not true, dumb or worse: both.

"Wait by princess to who do you mean?" Louise asked with worried eyes, thinking that she kidnapped a maid of the princess of Tristain.

"Lucy, she is my princess because I serve her."

"Who is this Lucy, a noble?" The Valliere hastily demanded, if her mistress was a noble she knew that her family could be demanded to pay compensation for the loss.

"Was".

"Was"?

The dragon slayer got pissed, help was needed, and if he did it by himself he would tear apart the clothes of his "master."

"Hey! I need help with this!"

"Don´t help him Virgo, this dog needs to be taught a lesson, if he doesn´t bring my clothes washed and if he tears it apart he will not have breakfast tomorrow." Louise stated with a smirk of evilness and anger. Where did she gained the ability to make a face that could kill an entire army?

"NOOO! I´ll do anything you want, just please not the food no!"

"Then do what I ordered or you will not be fed."

"Ok whatever you say." Natsu looked in defeat at the floor with a sad aura.

_**Hallway of the dormitories:**_

Natsu had no problem carrying the stack of clothing, he even carried it with one hand playing with balance when he heard a chit chat along the hallway. There was a boy that had his top part of his uniform open trying to expose not entirely his chest, his hair was blonde and had a charismatic smirk, but he was flirting with a girl, the difference of the uniform was that the girl had a brown cape, chestnut hair,while also she looks younger than the blonde.

"Oh Guiche! You are romantic as always, but why can´t we stay all the night awake!"

"I´m sorry Katie, but I have another things to do. Maybe getting more inspired with how I will describe you tomorrow." The blonde acted in a dramatic way, enough that he could have acted in a theater.

"Guiche..."

"Katie..."

They were going to connect their lips but the dragon slayer shouted in a childish way.

"Oi! Do you know where I can wash this?"

"Dang it you ruined our moment you stupid!" The flirter gave an angry glare to the dragonslayer.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Natsu was going to throw Louise clothes to him yet Katie interrupted the fight, she did not want a "commoner" to fight against a noble.

"Just ignore him, he is just joking you silly" Katie sweat dropped hoping the commoner was silly enough to believe her.

"Oh... ok I believe you!" Natsu gave one of his famous smiles to the girl but still Natsu had one question. "Do you know where I can wash this?"

"In the courtyard downstairs."

"Thank you, it is really nice to have nice people in this place!".

Natsu proceeded to walk down the hallway and down stairs to wash the dirty clothes, but now he noticed something... The clothes did not smell bad!

"Wait...they do not smell bad! But I want my breakfast tomorrow, I don't want to starve to death." Natsu gently hit his stomach with his palm of his hand revealing he was hungry. "Well how bad can be cleaning clothes?" Natsu smirked with the feel of hope that he will do fine.

_**Courtyard of the Academy:**_

"I will be dead for sure!" The dragonslayer panicked with blank eyes running forth and back to the clothes continuously, he tore apart 5 uniforms and he knew that his master could be a retailer.

He heard steps coming behind him, he knew that slow steps means friendly people but with the pinkette petite demon he feared it was her. He ran to the fountain where he was washing the clothes of her master.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY OF ME!" Natsu cried with white void eyes hoping his master could understand his mistake but... he forgot what he was doing. A calm and cute voice was heard that was not her master, the tone and sound was different.

"Mister are you okay?" When Natsu looked behind him there was a maid, but not the celestial spirit, though she had almost the same outfit than Virgo, but she had black short hair with dark brown eyes.

"Thank god it wasn´t Lucy!"

_**Louise's room:**_

"Achuuuuu!"

"Is there a problem mistress?" Virgo asked as always with a non-emotional face.

"I have the feeling someone tried to say my name but, somehow said it another way, like if it wasn´t my name."

_**Courtyard:**_

"Well it is done Mister." The maid bent the last uniform of the Valliere with a tired look, she just helped because the dragon slayer looked funny while in desperation and she had pity for him.

"Thank you very much, you saved me from a worst path than death. NOT HAVING BREAKFAST!" Natsu can´t get out of the mind those words, words of "someone more evil" than Zeref.

"Wait you are Miss Valliere's familiar?"

"Miss who?"

"Louise Francoise de la Valliere." The black haired maid responded as if she didn´t want to mention all the name, as she thought that the familiar would brain stop himself. "Ah! Lummy!"- the dragon slayer exclaimed like he remembered the name of his master but he did not guess...

"Ok let´s leave it that way but. Where do you come from mister?"

"Fairy Tail! The best guild in all Fiore!" Natsu pointed to his arm where his guild mark resided.

"Fairy Tail? From where is that and where is Fiore?"- The maid sweat dropped, nowhere in Halkeginia existed something called Fairy Tail nor she heard about Fiore. "Where you living in a cave? Fiore is where we are." Natsu gavel a hopeful smile, but he remembered that the girl said the world Halkeginia. "Wait what is Halkeginia? A food?" Natsu drooled, becoming Happy 2 excluding that Happy asked about fish, but now remembering that his best friend wasn´t with him he got broody. His face changed of cheerful to a depressed face.

"Are you sad mister, if it´s because my fault you may punish me?!" The girl bowed to receive an expected slap or punch but instead she received a pair of pats to her in the head. "It´s not your fault, I just miss my friends, I would love fight that stripper Gray." Oh no... you didn´t you maid, as the black haired woman imagined a handsome man stripping his shirt and she blushed like a tomato. " Are you alright? You seem like a Tomato." Natsu grinned with a serious face focusing to the girl.

"N-nothing!" The maid was near explosion, steam could get out of her ears.

"Now I remember something... WHY THE HECK ARE THERE TWO MOONS IN THE SKY!" The dragon slayer realized recently that in Fiore there was a moon but, only white, not blue and a strong pink.

The dark haired girl stopped with her fantasy, but hearing the dragon slayer she realized he was not from around here. "Mister do you want to know everything about this place?" The maid asked while poking Natsu. "Of course! I could learn the ropes!" Natsu gave a happy scream.

"Well mister, you are in Halkeginia. Our continent has 5 countries: Tristain, Gallia, Romalia, Germania and Albion. The system bases social titles: commoners like you and me are the people that can´t do magic, so most of us aren´t wealthy enough some don´t have money to pay their basically needs, then there are nobles, they can use magic and they are the most respected class in all the countries, though there is special case in some countries there is a system that a commoner can become a noble after paying a large amount of money. The most of the nobles have titles like dukes or generals, after this one there is the royal families, they are the one that have a part of ruling all his or her country, and there is a rumor that royal families are magicians of the void but just a rumor."

The maid finished her explanation to the dragon slayer, she noticed that when she was talking about the countries he was falling asleep but when she mentioned of the systems he was fully awake with an uneasy face.

Natsu doesn´t know anything about politics but the explanation of the girl was clear for him. Why were people that couldn´t use magic were low in money, as in Fiore there are people that were not mages and still they had a good life.

"Why do the people that can´t use magic in those conditions?" Natsu asked with a serious face.

"Nobles sees us as garbage but scarcely there are good and honest nobles, those few lifted our hopes of being recognized by society even though there are more corrupt nobles in the sense that they still follow the queens demands of respecting the commoners but they don´t pay their workers well"... CRACK! The maid that had her head looking down in depression she raised her hand and could not believe it! No commoner has enough strength to wreck a stone wall.

"If that is the system that you have, then it is crap, treating people like pawns. It just pisses me off! I prefer being a commoner than being a freaking bastard that just treats people like that!." Natsu, with a death glare, looked at the maid knowing it wasn´t her fault but he hates these systems.

"Mister?" The girl looked scared, but she felt that he was a good and honest man, so maybe he will be of those few commoners that can surpass the nobles

Natsu started to calm down and he smiled again, she was a nice person. "Oi, what is your name?"

"Siesta." She was surprised that he asked her name. Also she felt something nice, an addition to her few friends in the academy.

"Call me Natsu... oh shit I need to get these to Louise or she will kill me!" He cried running with the clothes in both arms.

"Natsu... I think you will be an excellent person."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Louise´s room:

Natsu was running in panic as he was fearing that he would not get breakfast for taking too long. He entered the room to apologize for taking too long.

"LOUISE FOR... MMPHF!" Someone was holding his mouth and muted him, and he feared it was an enemy so he was going light his fists with fire until he got the smell of something familiar and it was the smell of Virgo. He calmed himself. But why she was put her hand in his mouth?

"Shh, she is sleeping" Virgo pointed with her index finger where Louise was, and sure enough she was sleeping in a peaceful manner. The celestial spirit moved her hand out of Natsu´s mouth so she didn´t choke him.

"Why you were choking me?!" Natsu exclaimed in silence but still angry. Virgo with no emotion in her eyes or mouth she told him that she was choking him for not waking her up even with the mumbling.

"You could have advised me, well the most important thing where do we sleep?" Natsu asked yawning.

Virgo just pointed with her right hand to a pile of hay near the elegant noble´s bed.

"I´m so tired that I can sleep all night including tomorrow." Natsu stretched to be less tense and crawled into the hay to slumber. "I... need...sleep". The tired pinkette boy started to snore with a bubble in his nose.

Virgo was still awake but she didn´t feel tired, of course celestial spirits have a difference of their needs. She had a doubt she could not get out of her mind, why she didn´t disappear, she knows that Loke can endure more than 3 years but she could only last a day if she summoned herself so why, she needs answers. Virgo doesn´t want to think about it, this enigma, it just scrambled her thoughts if she tried to figure it out by herself, so maybe some sleep will put the stress away...

"You´ll find the answers, Tehehe." A male voice was heard and Virgo was prepared to attack but again... silence. The maid, even if she doesn´t feel tired, must rest and must not imagine things that can´t be true. Virgo, with a bit of embarrassment, went to the pile of hay and slept to Natsu´s left.

Calm down Virgo don´t stress you just need some sleep. With that thought, she closed her eyes and prayed that Lucy can be ok without her.

Next Morning:

"Natsu wake up" Virgo aggressively pulled the dragon slayer back and forth, he was a heavy sleeper, so she grabbed her right hand chain and as a cowgirl slapped in the pinkettes back with precision to the middle... a sensible point that could make you scream for your life if you get hit in there."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The scream was too powerful that...

_**Castle of Tristain:**_

In the throne there was the Queen who possessed dark purple hair and looked approximately 35 years old, in her head she had her crown stating that she was the Queen. At her side there was another girl, with a reasonable chest for her age, who generally looked like her mother's clone, and amazingly both looked innocent.

Then they heard something in low volume, like it came from far away, although no one could scream like that she just believed it was her imagination playing with her, all the weight of the people that the poor queen supported with her shoulders make her stress.

"Mother did you heard that?" The young princess asked her mother, she was surprised that it wasn´t her brain playing with her. "No it´s nothing my daughter maybe it is your imagination."

_**Louise´s room:**_

"Why did you slap my back!?" Natsu with blank eyes and tears revealing the feeling of pain he was in having yelled to Virgo. "It´s morning already and seeing I had a chance I punished you." Virgo explained with that non-emotional face, yet there was a small detail, a glare of pleasure but no blush or nothing.

Natsu with an enraged face was going to light up his fists to hit the "evil" maid so she could see what he suffered... even if it was just an eternity of a second. Simply, he noticed that something did not complete the environment. "Wait where´s Louise?" He asked the maid because she must have an answer.

"She is taking breakfast in the dining hall downstairs". The maid said while Natsu in a rush he ran with high speed as if the world was falling apart. "NOOOO MY BREAKFAST!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Dining hall:**_

Louise eating her breakfast which consisted of croissants and a plate of eggs with an unpleasant look. She would keep her promise of feeding her familiar but she can´t keep up her patience, the familiar hasn´t presented for 10 minutes after she woke up. It´s disrespectful that a mere commoner makes a noble wait for her. A supersonic sound was heard, like the fastest animal in the world, and she wondered if it was a familiar of another of her grade but...

"BREAKFAST!" the pinkette with tears of joy seeing the most delicious things he ever found in his entire life, it could be all for himself, sadly the Valliere grabbed the waistcoat back part, Natsu in vain was trying to reach breakfast.

"Hey you dog why did you make me wait for you?!" The angry petite yelled to the dragon slayer, the reaction was quite funny, Natsu like a scared dog hid below the table and with innocent eyes he asked for his breakfast.

"But you promised me I would have breakfast." He seemed too cute so the Valliere dropped to the floor with a grin of pride but combined with pity on her face, a piece of bread that looked like bread but it looked well... spoiled. Natsu didn´t found the smell of the bread so it must still be good, simply the pinkette doesn´t understand, just a mere bread piece. That´s it?

"Oi are you trying to starve me?" Natsu gave a serious grin, with food no one can trick him.

"It will be your punishment for taking too long, and you´re lucky if you wouldn´t had those begging eyes I would not gave you anything." Louise said with a prideful tone and face.

"WHY! This is worse than death! "The dragon slayer cried, picking up the piece of bread and ate it, the worst meal of his life.

_**Courtyard:**_

"Hey Louise what are they doing?" The curious teen asked. He never saw that a lot of students were reunited with a lot of animals, the only thing he found more similar it was... "I don´t remember!"

"Today there are no classes for the students of second year, because this day we try to bond more with our familiars, knowing them more." Natsu found it fun. Maybe it looked stupid for him, people talking to familiars, however he was bored, also with an itch to fight somebody his body asked for it.

"Louise is there a strong guy here?" The Valliere was confused why he was asking for a fight, there were no fights allowed in the school but why? "Why do you want to fight stupid dog!"

"Because I´m bored." The teen said. Right away there was the maid he was talking about last night. "Oi Siesta!" The dragon slayer waved in a childish way, everyone was putting their mouths to their faces, it was pitiful how a teen would have a behavior like that. "Ah Natsu, did you sleep well?"

"Well no, because another maid woke me with a very painful way." Siesta lowered her face, she thought that maybe the chat they talked about last night would "hurt him".

"Look there is a mark in my back!" the dragon slayer showed a bit of the marked chain slap that Virgo made. Then the maid got to see the injury and she thought he had been punished by the Valliere but as a commoner, she could not protest.

A blonde boy yelled far away.-"Hey do you have my piece of cake commoner?" It was the same boy the dragon slayer found last night, but he saw that he was with a blonde girl with some freckles in her face, the boy had a giant mole in his lap while the girl had a very little frog with a very long tongue, and when she pets its head its mouth would go out doing a heart.

"Yes Mister, just give me a second." Siesta answered but Natsu grabbed her piece of cake. "As a return of the favor last night." He was tempted to eat it, but one of the few mature things he did in his life(literally) was helping the girl.

He walked to the blonde boy who he was going to beat up but the Chestnut haired girl told him the "truth."

"Oi, here´s your cake, wait where the other nice person?" The dragon slayer asked and the blonde girl looked confused after the pinkette said nice person.

"What nice person?"

"Well when I was in an errand last night,he was talking with a chestnut haired girl, I think her name was... Lamy?"

Then there it was, the blonde in a trouble, dangers of two-timing. "I don´t know what are you talking about you commoner I was sleeping last night."

"But I saw you talking to a girl and your faces where close, thing is I don´t understand."

Steps were heard behind Natsu, Guiche was sweating with a worried face, he knew this was going to be bad if he don´t do something, but when he saw a girl with chestnut hair with a lunch in her hands he recognized her.

"Katie!? What are you doing here?"-The blonde was sweat dropping like a pig of nervousness."I was planning we could eat together Guiche, so who is she?

"Guiche? Do you have something to explain?"

"Wait Montmorency! This is erh, just a friend." He was hoping this plan would work but something worse would happen.

"Ugh there is a strong perfume, it smells the same as this girl" Natsu pressed two of his fingers against his nose, with his affined senses, the perfume was too strong for him. Montmorency smelled the other girl and she smelled like her. "Guiche were you two-timing?!"

"No Mont..."

"Guiche is that true?"

"THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Guiche was praying to Brimir he could save his relation with the two but...

"STUPID TWO-TIMER!" Guiche got hit in the nuts, while he received the pain he did duck face and Katie put in his head the lunch she prepared for him, Montmorency walked with pride far away where Guiche was and Katie, crying she ran across the public and went to her room.

"HAHAHA Guiche you just got humiliated by two girls, well you just made it yourself aren´t I´m wrong?" A fat blonde continued laughing at the humiliation.

Guiche looking furiously to the pinkette dragon slayer he said the "phrase".

"I challenge you to a duel."

Everyone thought the commoner would just run away but he punched his open left hand with his alternate fist with an exited face.

"Where and when?!"

"Vestry courtyard in 5 minutes! You better not run away." The blonde pointed with a thing that looked like a rose to the dragon slayer.

"I will not, good I´m fired up!". He exclaimed with a joyful smile, having finally got a request of a fight.

"NO YOU WILL NOT FIGHT HIM!" Louise shouted in rage and with worries, a commoner can´t withstand a noble in a fight. Her familiar could get killed. She grabbed the arm of the dragon slayer and pulled him, taking him to where Guiche was.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"You are going to apologize to Guiche, he may forgive you if we do it now." The dragon slayer with a smirk of confidence, he placed his hand on his master's forehead.

"Louise! I promise you I will win!"

"NO! A mere commoner cannot fight with a noble, you will be lucky if you only just get hurt!"

Natsu, gently pulled away the hand of Louise attaching to his arm and approached to Guiche."Are you ready to fight?" Natsu cracked his right knuckles with his left hand. For the view, Guiche found it barbaric, he did not have grace! "I will punish you for making two girls cry!"

"I don´t know what you are talking about, but I will beat the crap out of you!" Natsu with his left hand back and the right hand in front on him in a stance of battle, Guiche reacted to it, with a slide of his hand with the rose, one petal detached of the beautiful flower and a golem appeared.

"My mage name is "The Bronze" so you will fight against my Valkyrie." The golem looked alike a human, but it was a bit higher more than normal, its armor was a bronze color and seemed to be like a Royal Knight. The valkyrie had a sword in its right hand, it pulled back its arm and tried to stab the dragon slayer in his chest.

No one was reacting, except Siesta and Louise, they were looking in awe, they could not see clearly the fight but it seemed that Natsu got impaled... CRACK!

"Hey is that all you got?!" Natsu looked with a disappointed face to the blonde, but there was a fact that no one could believe it... THERE WAS FIRE ON HIS ARMS. He just wrecked the valkyrie arm, with instinct Natsu grabbed the sword. _I don´t know why but my instincts are telling me to grab the sword, boring I just want to beat the crap out of him but..._ Natsu gave a smirk in signal of approving the sword usage. He grabbed the sword and involuntarily made a stance, he grabbed the sword with both hands and pointed the sword behind him, there was something more, his runes were glowing.

"You may have destroyed my valkyrie but how you will stand against more of them!" The blond threw away more rose petals to the ground, summoning more golems. "Finally a good fight!" Natsu smirked. One of the valkyrie approached to him trying to impale him with a spear, simply the dragon slayer cut in half the weapon and vertically cut to half the golem. There were 5 valkyrie surrounding the dragon slayer and he looked in serious trouble but... **Fire Dragon´s slash!** The edge of the sword was being surrounded by flames from the hilt to the tip of the sword, he did a circular slash, cutting horizontally the Valkyrie, when the spell turned off, the blade became ash. "That´s too bad I was hoping I could make it my sword." Natsu replied, cracking his fists he was going to get serious. Natsu inhaling the air, he put his hands around the mouth and yelled,

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"A blaze got out of the pinkettes mouth destroying to ashes every valkyrie in his sight.

"I YIELD I YIE...!" The blonde was surrendering and Natsu performed the final hit with Fire Dragon´s claw in the noble´s stomach.

Guiche fell down to the floor unconscious and Natsu placed his foot at the boys chest raising his arms yelling "VICTORY!"

_**Principal´s Office:**_

"Principal Osmond I have astounding news!" The bald professor ran with a book between his left arm to an old man proclaiming to be the principal.

"What is it Professor Colbert?" The old principal was expecting an answer of the bald man.

"Osmond, I saw some strange runes in Louise´s familiar, but when I searched in the books I found this." The bald man was opening the book in the exact page he found the information and with his index finger pointed the article of some strange runes.

"Are those!?" The old principal asked with an astounded look.

"Yes. They are the Gandalfr runes".

"We must report it to the Royal family! This is the biggest discovery in years!"

"No professor, we don´t want to attract too many attention, it will just make things more difficult."

"Very well I understand." _Gandalfr... things may just het interesting around here._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N**

**So now to the two questions of the day**

**What was the voice Virgo heard? You must keep reading if you want to find out, I will just tell you something, the plot in that point it will be the longest one, it would take more than 10 chapters but the arc will be reached later.**

**Why did you make Natsu use a weapon?**

**Well I must keep the role of Gandalfr in the story, but don´t worry in some combats he will battle hand-to-hand combat.**

**Also I will give recognition to a beta reader that helped me writing this episode, you saw that I had grammar mistakes in the last chapter, thanks to him I can get better in grammar also he edit it in some sentences and words also with the format when the characters talks. That beta reader is Darth-Vulturnus.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Dragon swordsman of a maid_

_**Courtyard:**_

The public could not believe it, Guiche de Gramont was defeated, by a commoner? But, he did use magic, so people were trying to conclude that he got help from a Fire mage, some said that he was a "half-noble", he could use magic but he was barbaric, there was no grace in his words, he even was yearning about the fight, like he lived in a place that fighting was the highest priority of all. But there was another important point. He used magic without a wand! It is an unbelievable thing, there were scarcely few mages that could do magic with his pure hands, yet he still did magic with his mouth, thing that no one could do except dragons and if believable the elves!

"The zero summoned a half-elf!"A fat blonde accused the petite pinkette and everyone panicked.

An elf? The worst enemy of humanity since the Founder's(Brimir) time. If that was the case, the royal families had the right to examine the girl, there would be a strict supervision to the girl and, in case the kingdoms inferred that she was associated with elves, she could be exiled from nobility and executed, affecting the family in social way, of course.

"A half what?"Natsu asked with a tangled face, that could prove his innocence if he knew what the student crowd were talking.

"You used magic as a weapon, with bare hands and with...with your mouth!"Another student demanded, the fact was it was true, there was not a human mage that could do that, so...

"Ah! That´s because I use dragon slayer magic!" Natsu mentioned with a happy smile resembling his he was so proud of. Remembering when he was young, Igneel taught him everything, math, history, language including the dragon slayer magic. He was a father for him, but he disappeared only leaving his scarf, Natsu swore to find where his father was.

"You liar! There is nothing like dragon slayer magic! Just admit it and accept that you are an elf!" The fat blonde shouted to the pinkette. Natsu could not take it, he can accept people insulting him(counting that he would start a fight) but to state that the magic his father taught him was menacing and a lie was unforgivable. He walked to the fat blonde, with an aura of menace, his look was the most fearsome of all, Natsu had grin of death with a shadow on all his face, he grabbed the fat blonde through his uniform and draw him closer to intimidate him.

"You, fatty, what did you say about that dragon slayer magic was false?!" The enraged pinkette yelled to the blonde´s face, the noble normally would stay proud and be apish, but with that look he regretted his words, fearing for his death he screamed

"IT WAS A JOKE ALRIGHT, IT IS ONLY A JOKE!" The fat blonde cried with tears of fear in his eyes, paralyzed his joints could not respond, that look...

"Malicorne don´t be fool, he is just intimidating you, so you forget your pride of a noble!"A black haired student yelled to Malicorne, at the same time he grabbed his wand and pointed it to the dragon slayer.

"I will teach you a lesson dumb elf!" Chanting an incantation, his wand was being filled up with flames.

**"FIREBALL!"**

The ignited ball flew at the pinkette, Louise fearing the death of her familiar, wanted to stop it, ran in vain while everyone was trying to stop her but... _*SLUUUUUUUUUUUURP_*

The flames vanished, no... swallowed into the mouth of the pinkette, every bit of the flames were going to his mouth, leaving nothing left. Natsu gave a burp of satisfaction, how disgraceful.

"Thanks for the food, now I´m fired up!" Natsu was fast approaching the mage that enchanted the fireball, however a hole appeared below him and a hand grabbed his leg, making him fall down.

"Don´t you think you had enough Natsu?"An emotionless voice echoed from the hole, while ascending like floating to surface a maid with pink hair with handcuffs and large chains appeared.

"VIRGO I WAS FIRED UP!" Natsu claimed, but then the girl grabbed her left chain with the alternate hand, the pinkette was feeling something bad he must control himself or...*SLAP*

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" Natsu cried out loud to the four winds. He got hit again to his sensible point, Virgo blushed a little bit, she felt good hitting the dragon slayer, however Natsu passed out with blank eyes, unconscious the maid grabbed in a princess carry the dragon slayer.

"The thing that this idiot told to you is true, his magic was taught by the fire dragon king, also giving him the ability to eat fire, and before you accuse me of something like heretic I don´t care but he is human so stop your rumors." The maid told directly before going to the hole again but descending in a way similar to glide. A mole that was near the unconscious flirter, it gave a blush and with a glare he looked to the maid. Virgo sweat dropped before she entered to the hole again and started to dig a shortcut to Louise's room with her magic.

"WHAT IN BRIMIR´S NAME WAS THAT!" All the crowd including Louise shouted, no one believed it, but they concluded finally, the boy doesn´t have large-pointed ears, but dragon slayer magic...

"Ufufu, this boy... I think I´m in love!" a tanned girl said, she had a light read hair, she was blushing with a passionate face.

_**Louise´s room:**_

"CAN YOU EXPLAIN ME WHAT HAPPENED?!" The Valliere shouted to the celestial spirit, but there was no response of the girl, no one that was nor a friend of her or at least a known person of her "princess" would she respond to unless she had pity.

"Stop ignoring me you maid, I´m your master!" The petite shouted, but Virgo counter-attacked.

"If you are proclaiming that I´m your master, why I don´t have the same runes as Natsu?"

Louise stopped a moment to think... the girl was correct but, she could just demand her as a commoner. "You are just a commoner and you..." the petite stopped when the maid told. "I can use magic too."

"WHAAAAAAT!"the Valliere almost fainted, even a maid could do magic, she showed off her magic, her feet drilled the floor with no effort, it was her spell **Diver**.

"What was that?" the petite asked with a serious face, it was nothing like she ever saw, it was like the dig of a mole but different.

"The most basic way to tell you this is that this is Earth magic, but not exactly, my magic works with the control of earth, but not like in this world, you can turn materials into others and I just can manipulate the earth by my will also I can manipulate my chains as a weapon."

"But why you are a maid? I don´t understand?"The Valliere asked curiously.

"That´s because I am a celestial spirit." The maid affirmed

"Still can´t understand it." The noble, leaned her head a bit to the right in sigh of confusion

"In a way I´m like a familiar but with a very different system, the celestial spirits have their own world, we serve the person that makes contract with us but we have our lives not being pressured by them, also if our masters die we are free until a new celestial mage picks our respective key."

"Celestial mages...key?" the Valliere got interested in the subject maybe she could find the answer on how to make that maid her familiar so she would stop being the zero.

"We need a respective key to be summoned to the human world, the silver ones are the most common, and the gold ones are the most rarest it summons one of the Zodiacs, the most powerful celestial spirits, one of them is me." Wind passed away from the open window giving a suspenseful environment.

"Tell me where is that key of yours now! I will transform you into my familiar!" The Valliere demanded pointing with her index finger, with a proud look, now a powerful familiar was before her, she could not believe it until she saw the potential of the girl.

"I´m afraid I can´t tell you." The celestial spirit glared at the girl, she will not tell anything related to her princess even if she revealed something she swore not to tell but the girl was confused.

"I will pay your user to give me your key, now tell..."

"You can´t buy the relation of a celestial mage and her spirit, that a better treasure than your money." Virgo stated, there was a profound meaning for her those words even if she kept telling her original master to punish her. Louise doesn´t comprehend it, she just want that key to have one powerful familiar, she will stop being the zero and maybe be recognized by her parents. A yawn was heard, it was Natsu he finally awoke, he even stretched himself out like a cat.

"You dog! Finally woke up!" The noble yelled at Natsu, making him wake up with big eyes falling to the ground, he hid from her master below the bed and whined like a pup. The dragon slayer already scared, hoping for mercy of something wrong he may had done. Already was night so the Valliere didn´t had energy to keep punishing her dog.

"Laundry!" the Valliere ordered, Natsu with a confused look he gave a direct but indolently replied to the Valliere.

"But I washed them yesterday!" Louise, furious by his answer she gave **"The punishment."**

"NO FOOD FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE ALSO I WILL PUT YOU DIG A MINE, WHEN YOU FINISH THAT MINE EXTRACT ALL THE MINERALSS,AS THE DESSERT YOU WILL ACCOMPANY ME TO EAT BUT YOU WILL NOT HAVE FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" The room echoed, giving an emptiness to the dragon slayer, his soul got out of his mouth and began to float away. The maid grabbed it and put it back to Natsu´s mouth, if the boy can´t tolerate one day of not being fed, he will not last a week.

"Do you know what happens to him if he doesn´t eat even in a day, also what kind of punishment is that, are you trying to kill him?!" Virgo asked with a low angry grin, she knows that the boy is stupid, but that was the limit if he was going to be treated like that way she will give her a punishment.

"Even if you get my key which I doubt you can even get it, I will never accept you as my master." Virgo stated with an angry voice, those few times she gave away emotions were because it was too strong. Louise will never accept that, someone that was a commoner for her can´t rebel against her, yet the maid carried in the ape way the familiar, but thrown away the clothes of the girl to the window.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IF YOU DON´T GATHER MY CLOTHES YOU WILL NOT HAVE FOOD EITHER!"she hoped it could work with her but...

"I don´t need to eat, as a celestial spirit I´m immortal, if you want to gather and wash your clothes better you recollect themselves unless you give an apologize to this idiot and say eat all the food you want." The Valliere still stayed fatuous but the maid went to the door and opened it meaning she would run away with her familiar, Louise realizing that she was not still "her familiar" a sentence got out of her mouth with a blush of embarrassment.

"Eat all the food you want..."Then the dragon slayer magically with fast speed went down to the courtyard.

"That was fast." The maid said with no surprise, but it was the fastest respond of a fainted person, although the celestial spirit gave a warning to the noble.

"If you repeat the same or worse action like this one, I will make sure to get 'your familiar' out of this madness." With a death glare, a new thing that was seen in the girl, threaten the petite.

_**Courtyard:**_

Natsu recollected the clothes of her master with a happy smile but then his stomach growled in earthquake. After that growl Natsu fell down to the floor defeated knowing he will face the worse way than death, be hungry.

"FOOD!" the dragon slayer cried, also with blank eyes and tears with a concerned face. He didn´t stop crying like a baby until a calm voice called the pinkette.

"Umm Mister, are you hungry?" the girl asked the most obvious thing that everyone could see.

"Are you seeing that I´m not!" The dragon slayer tuned back his head seeing Siesta, he was so hungry that it could have killed him, he even was writhing of the pain of starving, his stomach can´t stop the growl and with each growl, Natsu made the duck face like if he got kicked in the nuts.

"I can take you to the kitchen, there might be a surprise in there." the maid offered, she know that there would be a surprise for him, but even if he wasn´t offered the surprise she would have invited him to eat because, he looked cute when she saw him with pity.

"You are an angel, Siesta!"Natsu bowed as seeing a queen before him, she was a bit embarrassed by this threat, bowing her like a divine felt...good.

"Come Natsu, I´m sure you will like it." The maid gave a smile to the pinkette, while following her Natsu walked like a gorilla.

_**Tristan Academy Kitchen:**_

"It´s so good!"Natsu cried of happiness finally eating something but in tons! He would not need to depend from her master anymore.

"HAHAHA! I love that you like it, but you see these are only the drop-outs of the food from those nobles, their eating habits are strange but you my friend, we owe you so much Our dragon."

"Our dragon?"Natsu questioned when he was eating with all the food in his mouth, it was something barbaric but for the chef it was ok, he was more than glad.

"Hahaha! My boy, you taught that noble a lesson, we wish it could be possible but it is impossible."

"Why?"

"Ah my boy, the system that works in here tells that if a commoner threatens with a weapon a noble, the noble have the right to kill us." The chef said, but then Natsu gulped his food in amazement, killing for a fight it was something bad, he hated that, he just knocked his opponents out unless there were some special cases. Seeing that the pinkette turned his cheerful face to a sober one the chef changed the subject.

"Well let's forget, as a token of my appreciation have this!" the chef hugging strongly the pinkette he made a duck face but that was not the one of getting kicked in the eggs, it was like a kiss!

"Get away!" the pinkette trying to save himself, he began to heat up his body and the clothes of the chef turned into fire, running like a crab in search of water the assistants grabbed a wooden bucket filled with water and threw it to the chef.

"UPS!" that is the only thing the dragon slayer could say in this type of moment.

"Ah don´t worry that was an amazing experience!"

"Well thanks for the food."The pinkette patted his stomach signifying that he was satisfied, a burp got out of the mouth of the dragon slayer, thing that anyone could find it gross but the girl assistants found it cute, they could not see it that way because the boy did a thing that no commoner could do.

"You can come every time when your get hungry my boy!" The chef said to the dragon slayer.

Natsu looking fat by all the food he ate, he waved in sign of goodbye , coming back to her master room.

_**Hallway of the dormitories:**_

"AAHH that was a good meal!" the dragon slayer said childishly patting his stomach that returned to normal, he was going back to her master room, he turned to a corner and there was a fire lizard with a flame on its tail, green eyes with not a normal pupil, it was more oval with the tips sharp. The lizard spotted the dragon slayer, and ran to him. Natsu realizing the action he prepared a flaming punch, the lizard leaping to him, he delivered the fist into the creature´s chin sending it flying away to a room while tears in the lizard where dropped while flying. Natsu took that as a challenge.

"Oi you lizard are you going to fight!" the dragon slayer punched his right palm with the alternate hand giving a smirk of happiness, he then approached the room where he sent it flying...SLAM! The door behind him closed.

"Oh my poor salamander, I must compensate you for your works, I will give you an extra snack tomorrow." A strange figure said, it looked mostly as a female, she had a strange sleeping outfit for Natsu, she had a purple something like dress. Then the female approached the dragon slayer.

"Oi, don´t mess up the fight with me and that lizard!"Natsu demanded, interrupting a fight for him was something unforgivable unless that other person joined the fight.

"I think you misunderstood the situation, I ordered my salamander to bring you here."

"You ordered me?" Natsu gave a question mark, he was called Salamander in Fiore so he thought it means she ordered him.

"No silly, this majestic familiar is a salamander, haven't you seen one before?"

"Oh! To the lizard you meant!" Natsu gave a smirk too the girl, but know the girl was approaching to the salamander.

"Do you know why I called you here?"the girl asked the pinkette.

"Nope."

"Well, it's because I´m in love with you!" The shadow of the girl gave a blush, due to Natsu being already accustomed to the darkness he distinguished the girl, she had tanned skin, light red hair and brown eyes.

"In love...with me?" Natsu caught another tangled face, he doesn´t understand what the girl is saying, a boy in the girl´s room appeared.

"Kirche what are you doing with another man."A student appeared in the window he looked the same age of her.

"Oh Styx!"

"I came because you didn´t meet up with me at the hour we established."The jealous man stated.

Then the girl raised her wand making a reaction, a candle that was lit, its fire took a serpent form and was thrown to the student floating in the window, he got hit and felled down.

"Who was that?"Natsu asked but, know his brain was going to explode he doesn´t understand know the situation.

"Just a friend."Kirche answered while another student floated in the window, also for the same reason Kirche did the same spell with the flame of the candle and threw it to the young, crying for help because he was falling down, but just a second he felled down, 5 more gathered in the window trying to enter asking for an explanation. Although the pinkette got pissed of the confusion and firing up his right fist, he punched the window with all the students.

"YOU ARE PISSING ME!" the dragon slayer yelled while delivering the force throughout his fists, also the stone wall got wrecked and dismantled from its structure making an open entrance. Everyone gave a sober cry while they had waterfall tears.

"Can you explain what shit just happened."The dragon slayer, seeking for an answer... in vain the redheaded leaped to him for a kiss, but...

"What happened?" a pinkette maid asked while opening the door, what she saw it was funny for her, a girl being with Natsu because "love" was something unbelievable for her, but the other sight was... the Fairy Tail specialty, destruction.

"Natsu I think we must get out of here before they know you did this." Virgo stated emotionless as always, dragging the dragon slayer from the collar of the waistcoat like a dog, Kirche grabbed Natsu´s leg.

"Oi he just was pissed because some guys where interrupting our love!" Kirche said with pleading eyes of letting the dragon slayer go.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LOVE!" the innocent cried in anger of confusion to the girl, moving his arm with blanks eyes.

"Oooh, I think I need to teach you what is love." but then the pinkette maid pinched the girl in a sensible point making her scream of pain, and ran away becoming a maid with the dragon slayer."

"I will never surrender my love for you Natsu!"The tanned yelled dramatically like she was in a opera.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LOVE!"

_**Louise´s room:**_

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" The pinkette shouted to the both Virgo and Natsu.

Natsu whined like a dog in her presence, but Virgo defended him as she was a witness of the event.

"He got attacked by Kirche´s familiar dragging him to a trap." The celestial spirit said returning to her emotionless face.

"But why there was an explosion!?"

"Ah, that is because some dudes were pissing me of, they just were tangling with me about the situation, I didn't understand why they were arguing with that girl, but the other thing she said she loved me... Thing is that just confuses me more!"

The girl hearing that his familiar made an explosion made her angry and worried, why? Because she must pay the mess and also the action of the familiar is reflected on the master, since it is the master´s responsibility to educate their familiars about the bad habits. She grabbed her riding crop and started to punish his familiar, crying for help with waterfall tears.

"Not fair you are taking all the fun again." Virgo stated with a blush on her face, still emotionless. She understand why she was hitting him, and it seems fair that the noble punish her familiar, if what was said its true then it is alright.

After an hour of whipping and punishing the noble just got tired and put the riding crop in a table.

"Well I think I must buy you a sword so at least you can control your force and defend yourself."

"But I can defend myself without a weapon!" Natsu yelled to the petite pinkette, not remembering he used a sword and liked the use of it but yes, he had a crap of a memory.

"If you don´t accept I will give you more whips!"

"HAI, I WILL ACCEPT THE SWORD YOU BUY ME!" The pinkette answered as a soldier in fear.

"But I don´t understand why he needs a sword? I think he will do worse with that." Virgo asked, she didn´t saw the battle event that happened with Guiche.

"It is too make him fight in a more elegant way and almost with no destruction." the petite answered, if his familiar was strong yet she doesn´t want to believe that the stupid one was that powerful, but destructive...

"And how we will go to a town?"Natsu asked hoping there were no transports, walking was the best option for him.

"By a stagecoach of course, since Virgo is accompanying us, now that I remember tomorrow is the Day of the Void meaning I don´t have class tomorrow."

"NOOOO WHY TRANSPORT!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Morning at the town:**_

"Ughh!"Natsu cried with his dizziness, Virgo carried him like an ape, making all the public looked them like strangers, Louise with a steady face but still embarrassed looked like if she didn´t care. They arrived to the a store of swords and other weapons, it looked like an ordinary house, made of marbled stone, they opened the door. A commoner that had lens with rat teeth, was the vendor of the store, for the look of the noble he was an ugly man.

"Hi mademoiselle, what are you looking, maybe a dagger?"

"No I´m just searching a sword for my servant."

"Oh he looks pretty strong let me search for one!" The shopkeeper went to a room in search for a weapon, but Virgo detected an environment of a fraud man.

The rat teeth returned with a sword, it´s handling looked alike the head of a lion, Natsu unsheathed it and it was pure gold shiny as pure.

"WOOH IT´S SOO COOL!"Natsu looked at the sword with gleaming sparking eyes, he may even like the sword fighting with this one.

"This sword was forged by the alchemist Lord Shupei from Germania, it can cut metal like butter, it is a very precious sword."The shopkeeper said proudly

"How much?"the Valliere asked with a relief face, she found a sword that could be reliable but...

"Tree-thousand new gold."

"That is just enough to buy a big house with a big backyard!"Louise exclaimed though there was a problem, she didn´t have that quantity of wealth right now

"A good sword is worth like a good castle." The rat teeth justified.

"But I just have 100 hundred gold."The girl said, remembering that most of the money she used was, to pay the destruction of her familiar

"Even a decent sword is worth 200 new gold so I´m sorry." The man looking the girl raised his hands, meaning he doesn´t have anything more decent

"Don´t you have something worth 100"Louise asked concerned

"Hmmm, let me see."The shopkeeper searched in a barrel for something with the same value and he gave it too Natsu a bronze and old sword...

"What is this piece of crap?"The dragon slayer changed his amazed face with a disappointed yet at the same time angry face with blank eyes.

"It´s the only sword with that value, if you maintain it, it would be enough to let you defend yourself.

"We will take that."Louise affirmed, at least it was something useful.

"LOUISE ARE YOU SERIOUS!" the pinkette yelled to the girl pointing at the same time the bronze rusty sword, it will endure less than Lucy in cold weather.

"I must remind you of what you will receive if you do not accept the sword."

Natsu remembering the words that the girl told him, he brushed away his complaints, and accepted with a nod but also his looks means he was still nagging, yet the girl just needed the nod. She gave the 100 gold coins to the shopkeeper and got out of the shop with his familiar and maid.

Outside Virgo sensed two presences, she thought that they were kidnappers but they entered the same store, one of the girls she noticed was the one that flirted with Natsu last night, the other was a petite blue haired girl with a large wooden staff. They asked transport while as always Natsu cried for help, she had a bit of a bad feeling of what will come later.

_**Louise room:**_

It was night already, Natsu sleeping holding tightly the sword with Virgo at his left side, he had a bubble on his nose, snorting. Virgo still couldn´t sleep, she doesn´t need it but it helped her forget about her situation that was worrisome, while in deep thought the door was slammed, two girls entered, alarming the Valliere, a redhead ran to Natsu shaking him.

"Darling, wake up!" the girl yelled to the pinkette boy.

Waking up indolently, he saw the tanned girl she talked to him last night, in her arms there was a sword sheeted in a white sheath, also it had a handling of a lion head on its tip.

"What do you want?" Virgo asked emotionless, to the redhead, there was no other thing she would wanted of the boy unless...

"Are you going to kidnap him?"The maid asked with wide eyes while imagining, Kirche, kidnapping in a bag Natsu.

"Well if I could yes, but I want to give him this."Kirche showed the sword to the girl, but Virgo in an intelligent way refused the offer.

"Sorry but this sword is made of gold, and if my guess is correct gold is not hard enough to last continuous hits, this sword is proposed to be decorations so no thanks."

"Virgo, are you telling me this sword is fake?"the pinkette boy asked to her still, he was sleepy but conscious.

"For your understanding it would feel like if Gray defeats you with one hit, but for the sword."She said the forbidden words, Natsu can´t allow to be beaten easily by his rival, even if those words where not directed to him, he counted it like an insult.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I CAN BE BEATEN EASILY BY THAT ICE BRAIN!"Natsu hit Virgo in the cheek with a normal blow sending her to the wall. She recovered of the hit, she was even pleased by it that she gave a big blush.

"Punish me more."The maid faced Natsu with a blush on her face also with pleading eyes

"Why are you so strange!" the Valliere yelled to the maid also calling the attention of everyone.

"Don´t interfere with our situation Zero know please darling accept my gift and throw away the one of the Zero."

"DON´T YOU DARE DOG!"The Valliere screamed to her "dog".

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOMEN."An echo was heard around the room, the voice sounded like a man of 40 years made of metal.

"Stupid..."the redhead turned her head to Natsu with a shocked face but at the same time with a killing intent also Louise turned her.

"Women?"

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!"Natsu pray for his life, if there were no answers he would receive whips and be beat up by just a riding crop...again.

"Sword."The blue haired girl answered the way of salvation for Natsu, but the strange thing, why she only told sword.

"YOU JUST WAKE ME UP FROM MY SLEEP,NOW TELL ME WHAT YEAR IS THIS, WAIT WHERE AM I!"The bronze sword shouted

"Louise this sword is AWESOME I will keep this one!"Natsu said excited, he founded an interesting thing in this world that did not included fighting.

"Oi my name is Natsu."He said pointing himself

"And mine Derfingler but you can call me Derf."The sword said, his mouth was near the sword hilt, every time it talked a metal mouth moved up and down.

"WHY DOES ALL THE STRANGE THINGS HAPPENS TO ME ALL THE TIME!"Louise shouted with a defeated face. Kirche in defeat she retrieved the sword and go out of the room, but she will not surrender her "love" for Natsu.

_**Next Day at Academy´s Principal room:**_

"Thank you for your cooperation Sir Osmond."A noble said, he had strange side whiskers, a moustache that was round like in the tips with black hair, the words on the contract the principal was signing was being written by magic, since he had magic he could also write with it just holding his staff and thinking of the words being written.

"If it is an direct order of the Palace then I can´t do nothing."The old man said with a bit concerned voice but still steady.

"Don´t worry I promise I will take care of your maid, thanks for your cooperation now I may retreat."The whiskers guy walked to the door, when opened he saw a young green hair with lens girl, although he seems to know her.

"Would you like to accompany me later Miss Longueville, maybe for dinner?"The strange style adult flirted with the young lady.

"It would be an honor Count Mote."The young lady affirmed with a smile.

"I would wait for that."The noble said with a smirk drawn in his face, now he retreated.

The young green haired, after the retreat of the noble she made a stern face of anger, it was a bit gross for her, that a man more older than her tried to flirt with her, she entered the room seeing the old man still in his place with a serious face.

"What impossible task did the Palace sent to us already?"The assistant asked the old man, as always the old man answered tiredly.

"Nothing he just came to advice the appearance in the area of a thief named Fouquet she usually steals noble´s objects with magic also she made a lot of commotion to the public already."The old man answered a bit more energetic, though he still had a serious face.

"Are you talking about Fouquet The Mud Fist?" the girl answered quite as curious.

"They just told us that she was seeking the Stave of Destruction."The old man continued with his explanation"

"Oh that sounds like something dangerous."The girl said with an interested look in her face maybe she could...

After that an explosion was heard making that a drawer of books felled off his original spot.

"It was that girl again?"The green haired asked with an obvious face.

"Well you know that is a yes."

_**Academies 2nd year Classroom (destroyed):**_

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US ZERO!"The whole student crowd cried in anger to the Valliere, a teacher make her use a demonstration spell because Louise was late, but instead of making her clean the classroom by herself she obliged her to cast a spell that was called a "failure." Natsu accompanied her to class but not because he wanted (remembering his suffering when his teacher was Erza), it was a punishment Louise told him, but first it was for make him learn the ropes, but she discovered he had a fear to be taught so she found an excuse to punish him. Leaving aside that theme, Natsu found boring the classroom, he couldn´t even read the words being written on the board. But when he saw his master cast a spell that caused an explosion he got interested and also he remembered that Gildarts did something like that but with his bare hands.

Natsu began to clap in a childish way and fast, everyone made a disgusting grin to him, they seem that this teen wasn´t educated by noble parents, still the thing that the pinkette maid told them the last day, it is not believable.

"WOW! Louise you are very strong, may I fight you?!" The dragon slayer asked, while receiving a slap in head leaving a big lump.

"You stupid dog, you even dishonor me even with the teachers?!" The Valliere scolded her familiar while it would be seen that a vain in her forehead was going to explode also with the soulless eyes of anger. Still Natsu stayed loggerhead.

"Louise I´m not joking around, a friend of mine that have the same magic as you, he can destroy a big mountain with that!"the dragon slayer said still happy but sobbing his big lump on his head, it still hurt though.

"WAIT WHAT?!"Everyone in the classroom with no exception was surprised of the unbelievable mention, someone with the same failure spells as the zero existed, but he even mentioned he could destroy a full mountain.

"That is impossible, how could being a dot... no, none of a natural mage be stronger than a square mage?!"a student asked tensely.

"Wait what was that of dots, triangles and square thingies?" Natsu asked with a question mark draw in top of his head, mentioning the words he made the geographic figures with his hands, still some were impossible.

"Why do you have to be so stupid? A dot mage is a mage that can only cast a one of the four elements fire, wind, water and earth, if you can stack one more element you are a line mage, when you stack another element with another one it will make a combination of the elements, the next one is triangle and finally a square, also if you stack the same element twice, thrice etc, will make the spell more stronger." Louise explained to her silly familiar but he fell asleep. The petite delivered another hit to the head of the dragon slayer and he woke up with a double lump on his head he started to whine of pain, but then his stomach growled, meaning he was hungry.

"Louise I will go to see Siesta in the kitchen." Natsu said while preparing a running stance.

"Wait you need to..."

Too late for the Valliere, her familiar disappeared like a lightning in a thunderstorm, yet the scream of requesting food was heard from that distance.

_**Kitchen of the Academy:**_

"Oi, chef do you have more delicious food!"Natsu asked while patting his stomach meaning he was hungry, but then he saw the chef, he did not look cheerful as yesterday, he had a depressing face, making Natsu to concern and tried to ask him gently still informal.

"Are you feeling alright Hugger?" Natsu stated with a nickname to the chef since he remembered the strength of him when he hugged him, yet the chef had a depressed face.

"Do you know where is Siesta?"the pinkette asked but then the chef let a tear go off his right eye. Although he seemed to hear something calling out from the chef´s mouth.

"Taken." The chef whispered, two more tears dropped from both of his eyes.

"Natsu, he is telling that she was taken." An emotionless at the same time sad voice was heard behind him, it was Virgo.

"What do you mean?" the dragon slayer began to be concerned, making his facial expression change, his face caught a shadow, his eyes where big and open of fear at the same time enraged.

"She was taken by a noble named Count Mote, he technically bought the services of Siesta but not because he wants her to do the normal stuff a maid does, he... will use her as a toy." Virgo finished the explanation, now instead of a face with no emotion she seemed to be in a deep thought, knowing that the nobles could use the commoners as mere toys was... too sad. A crack in the wall was heard, everyone raised their heads including Virgo seeing the fist in flames of Natsu´s left hand.

"Where does that bastard lives?!" He asked to all the public, but no one was daring to tell him, some because of fear, or they didn´t know.

Natsu ran to the stairs to the Dining hall, finding Guiche immediately, the blonde in fear, tried to run but the enraged pinkette grabbed him by his uniform collar, he was going to faint but, the dragon slayer asked him.

"Where does Mote lives?!" the dragon slayer groan in his question.

"I can´t tell you if not I will be in trouble!"The blonde screamed like a girl, a drilling sound was being heard below Natsu´s feat. When the hole opened, Virgo´s hand grabbed the boy´s feet.

"Natsu I know where do we need to go, but wait, where is your sword?"the maid asked with curious eyes.

"SHIT!" the dragon slayer yelled, but too late, Virgo began to dig making him to run in a faster pace, with the result of forgetting the sword but at least he would beat the crap out of that bastard of a noble.

"Oi Virgo why are we running in this tunnel?" the dragon slayer asked panting from the running.

"We need to rescue Siesta without catching everyone attention so we can have less conflicts with the man." the celestial spirit explained.

"WHAT?! BUT I WANT TO BEAT HIM OF WHAT HE HAD DONE?!"The dragon slayer screamed to the girl.

"I´m sorry Natsu but if you... wait what are you doing?" the maid asked with pondering eyes preparing for a stupidity he will soon make.

The dragon slayer lit up his fists, while lit them he prepared a stance for a run, it was the same he did in the event of the race on Fairy Tail. He will pick a boost of speed with that. He grabbed more speed, he was growling of anger he grew impatient, Virgo with a sweat drop she began to dig faster in the tunnel, because when he reaches her, he will likely, burn her out.

_**Mansion of Count Mote:**_

Virgo was death of tiredness, she didn´t expect to dig so fast in her entire life, she was sleeping in the soil, forgetting what was the objective, to sneak up and rescue Siesta but...

The mansion was pretty big, also its entrance consisted of a few pine trees, in the entrance of the house there could be seen guards with a military armor, also there were some dogs that were slim but ferocious, they have red sclera with no pupils and leather wings(bat wings). Natsu approached slowly, as Death itself, his fists were lit with dragon´s fire magic preparing to blast the door.

"Who are you and what do you want, with Count Mote?"A guard asked blocking the boy with a spear, yet the dragon slayer delivered a punch in the gut of that guard, the demon dogs alerted, hare to where the dragon slayer was motionless they opened their mouth to give a chop of meal.

"DON´T GET IN MY WAY!" the pinkette roared, firing up his feet, casting a Fire Dragon´s Claw, kicked the dogs with a spin of his legs sending them to fly away to the walls of the mansion wrecking them.

More guards came out of the house accompanied with the demon dogs, they were in a straight line preparing to disperse around the boy.

"**FIRE DRAGON´S SWORD HORN!**"The pinkette screamed casting the magic, his whole body was surrounded by fire, thing which got paralyzed the guards, Natsu placed his right feet behind him, bowing down his head like in preparation of a head butt, grabbing impulse with his feet the pinkette charged with a high speed, head butting all the dogs and guards he sent them away flying to the forest while they were in fire.

Natsu turned his body up straight to the house, entering to the entrance he saw a very elegant house like Lucy´s when she lived with her father, there where stair in the middle of the house that were leading to the second floor.

A moment later an adult of 30 years was coming to the second floor hallway turning to the stairs.

"WHAT IN BRIMIR´S NAME IS HAPPENING!?"the man screamed in anger as he began to see that a mere commoner was standing in front of him, giving no respects and also, he knew that there were some damages to his house not realizing how big they were.

"Why a commoner is standing still in front of me without bowing to my superiority!?"the noble gave a glare meaning he was unpleased with this "visit".

"Oi, tell me now where is Siesta!?" the pinkette demanded an answer, in vain he just received a chuckle from that man, he then gave a smile of evilness."

"Oh, are you searching for that maid? Sadly I have something to attend to her, maybe give her a punishment." The man said in delight, he seems to torture the boy maybe he could enjoy the suffering from the commoner but.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HURT HER!?" The dragon slayer just had enough, making, a friend of her too suffer was nothing that a man could escape Fairy Tail judgment.

Proceeding he lit of his fists and slammed the floor with all the strength he had right now, combined with his anger he cracked the floor leaving no more than pieces of soil, there was no marbled stone there, just natural soil.

"YOU COMMONER DARE TO DESTROY MY BEATIFUL HOME, YOU JUST EARNED THE RIGHT TO DIE!"He raised his staff, making a vase full of flowers fell down, but the water didn´t fall off the table, instead it was controlled by the noble.

Drawing the water closer to him, he delivered a water slash to the dragon slayer, Natsu evade it, this type of fight was no challenge for him, he even saw Juvia battle with the water and she could make more than a challenge that this freaking old man.

"Tch, maybe you evade it, but how you will survive this!" The noble retrieved the water with his wooden staff and transformed it to ice, launching them to the dragon slayer, he lit up his both arms, drawing more fire to his hands, joining them there was a big fireball being formed.

"**FIRE DRAGON´S BRILLIANT FLAME!**" The pinkette threw the big fireball, to the direction off the spikes, beyond them there was the caster of the ice spikes. He looked in awe the fact that had happened, he was using his bare arms, casting a square mage fireball!

"That´s impossible no one can make a spell without its wand or staff, neither a commoner can have so much power!" The noble said, still with an amazed look combined with fear, the fireball which reached the mage exploded.

The flames made crisp everything in the surroundings, the furniture that were not burnt, were destroyed by the fireball explosion force. It also left a fog of dirt in the air that nothing could be seen.

The entrance doors of the mansion where opened in a harsh manner that it broke in half it.

"What in Brimir´s name could someone do such thing, wait you are not telling me...?"A pinkette student said loudly. It was Louise, she was expecting the worse, her familiar death could mean she was a Zero for not caring enough for her familiar. The fog was already dissipating and there was a shadow, it looked like a young teen facing up the roof, when the smoke got clearer there could be seen the familiar, smiling victoriously and more further, there could be appreciated a maid with dark hair looking amazed by such short fight.

"Siesta I came here to take you back where you belong." The victorious one said, walking to the maid, she hugged him by instinct, she was too surprised about her friend, she knew he was strong but that...

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"The defeated adult demanded an answer.

"Well I beat the crap out of you so I´m taking her back to where she belongs."The pinkette said with a cheerful face.

"You can´t do that, the girl over my custody also you need to pay the mess you made to my beautiful house!"The noble said trying to still win with words, unfortunately Natsu doesn´t understand about politics.

"I don´t know what you are saying but she is with getting away from here with me." The dragon slayer said.

"Wait now that I remember, where you were?"The pinkette asked curiously.

"I was hiding in upstairs in Mister Mote´s room, when I heard there was a fight I thought that it was a rebellion, but instead you just came for me..."The maid let her happiness tears pour down her cheeks, a single man saving her from an "army" was something she just found out in novels

"Of course, you´re my friend after all!" the pinkette said cheerfully, making the girl cry more Natsu felt he ruined it.

"Oi don´t cry, you don´t need to be sad!"

"Those are tears of happiness you idiot."The celestial spirit commented with her inexpressive face, looks like she woke up after consuming her magic.

She was walking to pinkette boy to give him a punishment after all he didn´t followed the plan, but she felt a strange pressure on her chest, something important, she watched all her surroundings searching for something like if she forget an important thing to her.

There was no other thing than soil, burnt furniture and destroyed walls, until she saw a very little dark aura 10 meters far away from her, normally any person would ignore or destroy something that looked harmful, although it was a feeling for a calling like if she was the only one.

By instinct she walked to the book, there could be seen a light concerned face in hers, getting closer to the menacing book the aura felt stronger and stronger, she kneeled a little bit down to the floor, seeing more clearly the book, it was burnt in its covers making that the letter couldn´t be read, even if she couldn´t understand the orthography in this place she could ask a local the name of it.

"Ah, that´s an interesting book isn´t it? It was called "Price for the Hexagon", still no one that have the 6 copies on the world can understand it, in various chapters there are unrecognizable gibberish and symbols, also it seems that the final chapter was ripped apart, even there is not a single ripped sentence left in any of those books in its final chapters, what a sad thing, even though it is an interesting plot the understandable parts, also a warning is that the first 5 chapters are pure symbols.

Virgo didn´t paid any attention to the adult, she was instantly amazed to see that book.

"Don´t you notice a dark aura emanating from this book?"The maid asked inexpressively, yet the adult shook his head.

"If you mean by a literal dark aura I think it is impossible but if you are telling me that it looks fearful also by its story, yes it think it could be."

Virgo picked up the book grabbing it with her arms, she didn´t have a backpack nor a pouch that the girl used, well in Fiore.

"Sorry for this disaster Count Mote, I will send some money to help with your rebuild." The Valliere bowed elegantly also meaning she was sorry of the disaster that happened.

"I await the money you are sending me, also don´t let this rat enter again to my domains!"The adult shouted in sign of discomfort, the pinkette was cracking his fists, in an successful attempt to stop him, Louise enchanted a "fireball" but it just resulted in a explosion, the boy knocked down with burnt body the tanned girl levitated him up with the spell levitation to her horse and put him in the back part from it. Siesta mounted beyond Louise's back, waving a good bye to the count until the blue haired said.

"Pertinences?"

"Oh, I almost forgot them, thank you mistress."The girl while riding down the horse went to pick up her belongings, and returned panting with a suitcase made of wood and leather. She placed her belongings to the back part of the silent girl, but just one more thing.

"Were do I ride?"The pinkette maid asked with concerned eyes. The girls, seeing there was no other way tied Natsu to a rope the pinkette noble had, she took the reins while still holding the rope and her horse trotted, Natsu being hauled, getting dirty and also clashing with stone, making lumps all over his head, that´s how he was transported all the way to the academy. Luckily for him, he wasn´t awake to feel the transport sickness.

_**Courtyard:**_

Natsu, already conscious, accompanied Siesta to the servant quarters, also having an horrible lumpy face.

"Are you sure you don´t need to go to the infirmary, you received a lot of hits to the face with the rocks?"

"Mmph on´t morry, MM ammight!" the pinkette said well as a zombie, luckily the girl understand most of what he said.

"Also thank you for saving me."She said while a blush was being drawn to her cute face, returning to a normal face Natsu cheerfully told.

"That´s because we're friends right!?"After the comment without noticing it, the girl got closer to Natsu right side and gently kissed him on the cheek raising on her tiptoes, one second, she step aside from him running with a blush on her face, the last thing she said was "Good night"

Natsu touched his cheek, he didn´t had felt this action before so he touched distinctly his cheek with a tangled face, not understanding why she kissed him in the cheek until he remembered...

"DON´T TELL ME I´M GETTING MARRIED!" The dragon slayer shouted to all the environment.

_**Louise´s room:**_

One hour later after the current events, everyone was sleeping, Natsu snoring as always and Louise sleeping peacefully, although our celestial spirit was still awake, she couldn´t stop looking with fear the book. She was sensing a dark aura from that book, but her body didn´t allow it, it was like if it was hers all this time.

Finally giving up, the maid grabbed the book, looked everything that the book had, the cover it´s burnt, but the book looked intact giving her more awareness, opening the book slowly there could be seen dark words flying to her eyes, fully open the girl's face drastically. Her face was pale, her pupils dilated, she got in a trance, the words that were flying to her eyes stopped, instead she saw that she was in a different place, she was in her 'own body' only seeing shadows of two persons chained up in the walls, also they were whining in pain, the most impacting thing is that one shadow was so little that could only be one of a little girl. The doors were opened abruptly and one male shade entered the suffocating room, he unlocked the shackled chains so she could walk freely as he dragged fiercely the girl with his hands making her scream for help.

"It´s time, the hexagon mage must wake up." The male voice said with a dark voice, there where shouts of the other shade, maybe it was the mother of the girl.

"PLEASE LET HER GO, SHE DOESN´T NEED TO BECOME A MONSTER FOR THIS!" The female shade exclaimed. She wanted to scream more but she got muted by pain on her throat.

"Stop screaming, the last trials you made were painful but be happy, she will awaken the new world, the new goddess... A NEW RULE!" The male shade screamed in crazy bliss.

"MOMMY, I WANT TO BE WITH MOMMY!" The girl tried to reach her mother while dropping dark tears, yet her mother also cried but her tears where blue.

"Oh finally, our goddess is awakening the darkness tears...ah that sensation, our new queen will be born even if it requires pain! OH MY QUEEN, YOU WILL BE BEAUTIFUL BY THE PAIN OF THE WORLD!" The crazy man gave a laughter that could make your spine chill.

"MOMMY!" The child cried, her tears dropping constantly, increasing a dark aura within, the mad man took her by her hands sharply, closing the door, and darkness dominated again, the place where the tears dropped began to sprout more shades but they looked more like demons, the mother in vain attempt for screaming reclaiming her daughter as the creatures leapt at her.

The vision faded, Virgo threw the book fiercely to the wall, not giving a sound as it stayed intact.

The maid looked in horror the book. Her inexpressive face was no more, covering her mouth for not letting out a scream.

Poor girl. Why such a mad writer would make this book, but... but.

The maid started to drop tears, it was one of the most horrifying plots she had ever read even if it was the...first chapter. Crawling backwards slowly, she stayed in the pile of hay near her mistress and Natsu. The last thing she could see it was a warm letter getting out from the book, it approached her view and a short vision was made: there was a strong man, strange moustache and red eyes, white hair, by the looks it could be said he was 50 years old, holding the shaded girl's finger. The words materialized and it said.

Savior.

Virgo, being barely conscious, realized she was getting sleepy, but also a smile was drawn on her face, so she could at least sleep to relax in peace.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N**

**First thing that I want to say is I´m sorry for the delay but I got a lot of school work and also exams. Second thanks Darth Vulturnus, you are making are good job as a beta reader also your helping me correct a bit of my grammar skills and also writing ones. Third, please state how you felt about this chapter. Review so I can see your likes, dislikes and also your opinions I would enjoy reading them, also if you didn´t seem to understand some parts private message me or review it.**

**See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Robbery**_

_**Louise´s room:**_

"Stop walking like that, that's not an elegant walk you're doing right now!"Louise scolded her familiar. Still, Natsu couldn´t do it right, and his walk was rather hilarious, moving his right foot and arm at the same time making a look of a strange military person. Louise slapped him in annoyance with her riding crop.

"OI! WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME? I'M DOING IT RIGHT!" The pinkette whined.

"You are raising your foot too high including the fact that your moving your arm strangely!"

In the scold, a figure raised her hand, the pinkette maid couldn´t understand why the noble decided to order Natsu walk elegantly, as well this training was supposed to be a talent show or something like that for familiars.

"Why not let Natsu practice stunts with fire?" The celestial spirit asked the worst idea she could give off.

"Don´t you remember about the conflict with Count Mote?" The noble said with an annoyed tone of voice, at this mention Natsu lifted his ignited fists.

"Yeah! Louise please let me do stunts with fire, your way is booooriing..." Natsu yawned, even if he received a death glare, he still insisted.

The noble could not resist those eyes, she would regret this but she felt important as someone is pleading to her.

"Okay, you can do tricks with fire but you must not ablaze the exposition."

"Cool, I´m fired up!"Natsu lifted in victory his right fist, yet there was a fact everyone forgot. Natsu´s hands were on fire, he hit at the decoration that was located at top of Louise´s bed that was made of silk, igniting it Louise went to sleep with the fishes. Virgo was prepared for this kind of situation she had prepared at the top of the room there was a lot of water hidden above the wooden planks she just needed to pull a rope and a trap door would release the water to all the room, at the process she pulled it and all the water came off in a single splash.

"Why did you do that, it was so cool!?" The pyromaniac said.

"Do you remember that if you ignite this little room, the flames will expand to all the tower burning all at its path?" Virgo stated with no emotion as if it was a normal thing seeing crisped buildings... well sometimes it was.

Natsu just got excited about the idea it, seeing amazing "fireworks" was something fun for him.

"If you do it she will not forfeit in giving you "The punishment." Virgo said, by casually as the wind blew a bit sharply giving a suspense atmosphere. Natsu retracting his ideas went to the door but Virgo reminded him of something accompanied with a suggestion.

"Or you could take the sword, maybe you will learn new tricks with it, also what Louise said about the past is true in the fact of less destruction so take it."

"Did I have a sword?" The pinkette asked stupidly.

"Hey partner we just met a couple of days and you already forgot you had me?" A metallic voice was heard with also the cling when a mouth-like thing finished each word.

"Ah sorry, Merf well let´s go to practice!" The pinkette said cheerfully, taking the sword he retreated to the courtyard, before he passed the door the sword with a bit of irritated tone the sword said.

"It´s Derf! Not Merf!" the sword replied but Natsu just ignored it and walked while whistling.

Louise woke up after Natsu went to the courtyard for practice. At least with the sword there will not be a lot of damage, and still she was a bit concerned.

"Why did I forgot about the Exhibition?" Louise exclaimed exasperated putting both of her hands in her face.

"Well why can´t you miss the Exhibition?" Virgo asked leaning her head a bit to the right still with her inexpressive face.

"Everyone of 2°nd year students need to participate by obligation!" The noble raised a bit her tone of voice as if the celestial spirit was defying her. Yet she continued.

"At least I expect he will not put me in ridiculous, that stupid dog doesn´t even know how to control magic." The petite said while closing her eyes, seeming that she would not expect a lot from him, if he could give an elegant speech she would be grateful but knowing him was impossible.

"I think you have some reason but not all"

"What do you mean?"The Valliere asked, but the maid stood up without paying attention to her she exited the room.

"What did she meant by that I had some of the reason but not all of it?" The Valliere asked herself with a confused face not taking seriously what did the maid said.

Following Virgo in the dormitories hallway which its wall were white stone marbled with some unlighted torched not too near each door she looked at her hands, not changing her expression.

_Why I am not dying nor getting weaker, this is out of sense I just feel normal as if nothing happened, even if I stayed in the human realm for days?_

Virgo shook her head changing trying to brush away her thoughts, does thoughts were a bit horrible to think since dying is not a normal theme for people, she decided to see what Natsu is doing.

_**Courtyard:**_

"WHY I CAN´T DO A COOL MOVE!" The dragonslayer cried out, the inability to use the sword properly, he even looked like doing a strange ritual dance, thing is that some girls considered it embarrassing and funny.

"Oi, Derf do you know a cool trick?" Natsu asked sluggishly, he decided to lie down in the floor, he was 'tired.'

"The only tricks that I know are only for true combat so it would be useless, the only thing I can tell you is I wish the best of lucks." The sword answered which made the dragon slayer cry of disappointment, he started to hate sword style since... no more than 5 minutes and he was complaining about the style.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" A kind and cute voice was heard aloft, it was the dark haired maid.

"Oh Siesta, I was trying to practice the sword thingy but it is just too difficult!" The pinkette replied.

"Then give your best effort, everyone is trying their best I would like to see what you can prepare for the Exhibition, also everyone is giving their best since Princess Henrietta is coming to here."

"Princess...what?" Natsu asked, as always it seemed for him to learn new names, giving the fact that he named people with other names until a certain time.

"Oh you seem to don´t know her, well she is the princess of Tristain, she is too kind and very beautiful, I envy her."

Natsu remembered something about the resolution of the Eclipse Gate Incident and he remembered something funny he just gave a laugher. Everyone looked him in disgust as if he was an insect.

"Why are you laughing Natsu?"The maid asked.

"It... is because a princess with... pumpkin head is coming HAHAHAHAH!"Natsu needed breaths for his sentence as he couldn´t stop rolling around the ground imagining a chibi princess with a pumpkin mask of the Grand Magic Games Mascot, walking around happily with her bodyguard which had a long and strange shaped nose, it was too much for him.

Everyone heard the insult given to the princess, normally the students would give a lesson to him, but remembering he beat out Guiche the students decided to stay with an angry glare. Siesta was smiling nervously and sweat dropping at hearing him saying that.

"Natsu abstain saying it while we are in public." The maid said.

"But it is true I remember her father punished her wearing a pumpkin head for 1 month!" The dragon slayer yelled in emotion, yet the maid´s face changed from a cherish one to an earnest one.

"Natsu are you referring to the princess where you come from?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Natsu asked in confusion, the maid in relief knew that there could not be an insult, the princess of Tristain had no father, he died one day.

"Nothing it´s nothing important." The maid said smiling and shook her head. Natsu drew a bored face, he just got enough about the sword style and was searching an entertaining method to do. At his surroundings no more than 10 meters far away from him there were students death glaring him.

"You filthy commoner dare to mention the loss of our king!" A student yelled angrily to the dragon slayer. Natsu couldn´t understand it but at the way he was mentioning him it was a menace, meaning a challenge for the pinkette. Natsu changed his cheerful face to a happy demon with red eyes, a big smirk that could frighten anyone, he didn´t had fought someone recently so...

"Do you want to fight?!"The demon dragon slayer said cracking his fists not changing his demon expression. The student regretting his words ran but he did not blow away solely, other students accompanied him with girl screams of panic.

Natsu draw a confused face while putting his hands in the back part of the head, normally anyone would accept the challenge but since the battle with Guiche, everyone looked at him with fear.

"Siesta, why did they ran away?"

"It's nothing." The maid affirmed, but she knew exactly why the nobles ran away, she could even get scared by that look, yet she knew he was a kind person so she would not be startled.

"Still try to do your best." Siesta grabbed the hands of Natsu, in an instant she dropped them and she returned to her job. Natsu tilted his head a bit to the right signifying his confusion, he forgot was happened last night so at least he couldn´t remember.

"She liiiiikes you." An inexpressive voice sounded, it was the celestial spirit.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked with a pissed but still foxed face.

"Happy would normally say it and I spotted once Lucy saying it so I thought it was the vogue this days." She stated, the dragon slayer at the mention of two of his best friends his face became sober, he really missed them even if it just passed some days. Virgo returning to matter asked.

"Did you finish your training with the sword?"

"No, it is tooooooooo difficult!" The mage groaned, he just got pissed by it he would just try to do another training, yet a sword replied.

"Partner it is not difficult just swing the sword and that´s it you lazy kid!" The sword squealed.

"Who are you too say me I´m a kid!" Natsu answered angrily with blank eyes of fury with sharp teeth, threatening his sword with the fist.

"Even a slothful noble would best you!"

"That´s it! I´m going to prove your wrong!" The dragon slayer returned to the training quickly with an enraged face, he would prove the sword words will be regretted. But Virgo seemed to notice the purpose of the sword, challenging Natsu would make him force himself the work but most of the cases were fights...between the ice make user and him.

_**Louise´s room (night time):**_

"How did he progress Virgo?" The noble asked in anger expecting nothing.

"Actually he killed himself trying to practice it but..." She was carrying the corpse of the boy which was all white with an open mouth. At this the Valliere just got depressed seeing as her familiar a failure. Still Virgo made a suggestion.

"What if we let him to tricks with fire in that way you should not be a "Zero". The celestial spirit commented, at this the noble would just slap the "maid" but it was the last resource she could attempt too so she surrendered.

"Ok..."She sighed in defeat, at this saying Natsu weakly raised his hand in victory, still the sword was ashamed, his user couldn´t swing a sword properly even with six continuous hours of practice.

"You shame me partner, at this moment you should know the basics of the sword!" The bronze sword yelled though he did not received an answer from the "dead" pinkette. After that scold, Virgo remembered something about a reward from the student that showed to have one of the best familiars in the Exhibition.

"You said there was a reward for the winner right, so what is it?"The celestial spirit asked curiously still no face expression change.

"It is a powerful staff called the "Staff of destruction" no one had ever saw this staff before, just the Palace and the director from the school, rumors says it could even defeat a dragon with a dot mage spell!"The noble said in enthusiasm, if she could obtain it that would just not mean she had a proper familiar, it was also had a mean that she would be the most skilled and powerful mage in Halkeginia, in conclusion she would stop being a "Zero". At the moment the girl yawned, luckily for Natsu he would not need to do anything of laundry since he was "demised". The noble gave her goodnights before the candles were un litted.

Virgo carried Natsu to the pile of hay which at least he was snoring knowing he was in his sleep place, yet Virgo couldn´t "sleep" since that night, the vision was horrendous she still couldn´t believe there was a wicked writer.

Virgo was going to check if the servants needed help by digging a tunnel from Louise´s room to the kitchen, although she stopped as an familiar voice was heard in his head, it was not like she remembered someone before or get schizophrenic, but there was a voice, young one from a little girl.

Virgo flickered at a try to return back to reality but instead she was brought to a white empty world with no one in it except a shade, it looked the same as...Virgo couldn´t believe it after all she thought by throwing away the book she would just forget about it, but it was the same shade from her vision in that treacherous night.

"Hi onee-san."The girl said happily, there was no threat tone in her voice just a young and cherish one.

"How you...?!"The maid asked yet she was interrupted but the little girl.

"Do you want to play hide and seek?"The shade asked, Virgo was going to replied but the girl disappeared, instead she was brought to a beautiful place. A forest with big trees yet not enormous ones, in the center of her there was a picnic basket, though no one was near her.

Virgo decided to walk to find her and ask questions, she did not trusted that girl even if she hasn´t "read" the book. When she thought that the shade was in hiding in a tree there were nothing but the joyful laughs of the girl. Virgo decided to chase her tracks, but nothing. She finally surrendered and went back to the place where the picnic basket was located. A surprise was in there, there were plenty of food, generally sandwiches and some fruits, within the center the little girl was sat in the floor, realizing her persecutor found her she offered a sandwich to her onee-san, Virgo didn´t need to eat but it was courtesy, especially from a little girl. Virgo accepted the sandwich and took a bite of the delicious sandwich, the shaded girl reveled her clothes which were elegant ones, noble ones.

"I´m having fun onee-san, thank you for giving me this beautiful moment." she said with smile barely noticeable but it was a warm one. Virgo wanted clear answers but she got interrupted by the girl.

"You know, it is very kind you could play with me... in all of my life I never had any friend" She murmured at the last part, Then the girl continued but her words were caring ones.

"I do know what you need, so please have the book near you."

"Wait what?... don´t leave yet!"Virgo shouted but the vision faded as she was lying in the floor with the book near her, she would had thrown it away but it didn´t have any dark aura, there was none. She opened the book but nothingness happened, she was a bit relieved but she didn´t understand why the girl ordered that. She just realized that even if that vision endured like ten minutes, the time had advanced without notice, it was already morning yet nobody was in the room. Virgo shook his head in attempt to forget it and decided to arrive at where the dragon slayer and the noble were.

_**Outside the academy:**_

In the entrance of the castle school all the students were crowded an excited about the arrival of the Palace to see the performance of the 2nd year students. There was an interesting fact, Natsu with her master looked curiously why the people got moved on.

"Oi Louise who is coming to here?"Natsu asked without looking apart the free part of the entrance.

"Princess Henrietta will come to see our performance in the exhibition, I expect you don´t shame me."Natsu ignored her, which caused the girl to grow furious she was going to cast an explosion but everyone started to cheer, Louise knew what this meant. The princess had finally arrived.

Natsu was playing close attention with mid close eyes, there were passing a lot of stagecoaches most of them in a light purple color, but the most catching one was the one that was pulled by four unicorns and the it looked elegant but it was undescriptable for him the entire stagecoach, it was covered by pink blankets in its windows, purple elegant roses at each door corner and one in its back. When it stopped a maid hurried to open the stagecoach, in appearance the girl that got off the transport (thing which Natsu got dizzy) she was beautiful with a kind presence, she had a dark purple hair almost confused with a black one, also here eyes were a dark blue color.

In front of her there were most of the teachers and professors of the academy, they saluted the princess kneeling to her.

"What a beautiful lady!"The flirter exclaimed with a passionate look, at his side there was Kirche looking disappointed but maybe she showed off.

"Is that the princess of Tristain, I´m more beautiful than her, don´t you think it Tabitha?"the girl asked, in restatement she was a Germanian so her knowledgement about the king, queen and princess was unknown for her. The petite blue haired girl answered her in a short answer.

"I don´t know."She stated while reading a book almost covering her face.

Returning to where the princess was standing she apologized.

"I am sorry for my sudden appearance Sir Osmond."She said with a kind voice, also she was accompanied by three knights behind her who wore white coats with red at the middle.

"It doesn´t matter my lady, all the students and teachers were waiting for your arrival." The director said with a squeaky voice. The girl smiled and continued her short talk.

"There is something I would wish to see in this place "She said with a kind and elegant voice.

"So that would be..."

"It´s personal."She kept her smile and gave a chuckle.

After her entrance everyone returned to the insides of the academy, a fun fact was that Natsu did not expect that girl as the princess since he taught the Fiore one was the only princess in the world (a normal person would call him an idiot).

"Why isn´t here the pumpkin head princess?"Natsu asked with confused big eyes.

At this comment Louise brought out a stick to punish her familiar, though he started to walk to Louise´s room.

"WAIT YOU INSOLENT DOG, YOU RECEIVE A PUNISHMENT FOR INSULTING THE PRINCESS!"She screamed so loud that Natsu got alerted and started to run in a chibi body with waterfall eyes of panic.

"HELP!"The echo was heard of the pinkette boy.

_**Louise´s room**_

Virgo was trying to calm the tsundere noble as she tried to slap the familiar with her riding crop, still Natsu was moving around the room as if he was primal ape in danger with point blank eyes.

"STOP MOVING YOU ANIMAL!"The noble said while trying to reach him. Virgo seemed that her former mistress would not pay her any attention, she hold her right shoulder and turned her 180° degrees to face her, and she slapped her…

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME YOU FILTHY MAID!?"

"Because you don´t let me explain, the princess Natsu was referring is the one from our country, his father punished her for... doing in a way an irresponsible action, action that brought the punishment of wearing a pumpkin head everywhere she goes.

At this explain the noble seemed to calm down for a second, but still it was a matter of immaturity.

Natsu still was acting like a coward ape since he wasn´t realizing that her persecutor stopped. But he stopped as he sensed an unfamiliar odor, it was strong the smell and near the window covered in plackets of wood.

"I smell something strange." He said while getting closer to the window, wrong decision as his face got slammed by the left placket. Then a figure in a dark coat covering her face, leaped to Louise.

"So much time we don´t see each other... Louise Francoise!"The girl hugged her tightly, her hoodie was removed by the hurried action, the noble recognized her and made a surprised face.

"Do you know her."The celestial spirit asked.

"She is Lady Henrietta, the princess of Tristain."The noble answered delight.

"Don´t talk with formalities Louise, you know what we were in the past..."But before she proceeded Louise kneeled upon her, demonstrating her elegance.

"Princess, you shouldn´t had come to a humble place alone."She said with a bit of nervousness still staying fancy and respectful.

"Please stop with the formalities, you were my childhood friend."After the purple haired princess mentioned that, a groan was heard in the floor near the window, it was Natsu complaining about the hit, he can tolerate a hit in the face still he can complain about the pain.

"Dog stop whining, we have a visitor!"The noble scolded.

"Ow, I know but still it hurt." After recovering about the hit he saw the princess present in the room.

"Hey you are the same girl from before."Natsu said as he doesn't know how very important is that purple haired (or he forgot). It was something that angered Louise because, first the tone of voice was informal, second he directed to her to the princess as a commoner.

She got out the riding crop and gave Natsu a death glare meaning she would do the reverse of pardoning. It was strange, the dragon slayer didn´t get startled by Louise threat as he did not paid attention to her master, instead he was analyzing the with hawk eyes the princess.

The noble started to become wrath itself, her familiar didn´t seek for absolution nor from the princess nor herself. With anger she swing vertically to the pinkette´s head, a surprising fact it was that he evaded it with agility (or just coincidence), Louise rage grew at the point she started to boil and vapor was expelled from her ears and head, part of it excluding the anger was from embarrassment because Natsu didn´t show any manners reflecting that she didn´t have too for most of the nobles.

The princess started to giggle at the fact of Louise´s familiar behavior. Also she came for another thing she planned to attend.

"Also I wanted to what type of person is this familiar that could challenge a noble." Louise got panicked, she may be in trouble, the actions that a familiar makes are reflected to the master, yet the princess didn´t start to raise a scold tone.

"Don´t worry Louise you are not in trouble, don´t you remember that when you had trouble I would rescue you, this was just a little commotion. Louise couldn´t believe it, instead of a punishment she was being forgiven in her point of view, though other would consider it as a friend´s favor, the Valliere kneeled with both of her knees and bowed placing her head in the floor while the her both hands supported her head, also with all her force she tried to make Natsu face the floor but he had more strength so he just bent a bit his head.

"Thank you very much I don´t know how I can express my gratitude!"Louise yelled in relief, Henrietta giggled again.

"Louise you had summoned a fantastic familiar."She said, but it just get the noble more embarrassed as she was honest.

"Don´t say that princess he is the most vulgar, immature and less confident form of life!"The girl said with a worried face, looking like if the princess was a mad person.

"TO WHO YOU ARE SAYING THOSE THINGS!"The dragon slayer shouted to his master with sharp teeth, sadly she didn´t back off, it just made her go rampage with the riding crop, Louise was trying to "teach" manners but the pinkette boy just missed them, he knew now the directions where his master directed the hits because he started to consider it a fight bringing a smile of satisfaction in his face, the noble was getting much more angry, the princess looked a bit in awe the success but it was funny in a way for her, she opened the door meaning she would leave soon.

"Mister familiar."She said trying to call his attention but he didn´t reaction to the calling, the Valliere was wrath itself he ignored a call from the princess, something that a commoner or in this case human familiar would be an honor to die with.

"She is calling you Natsu."The inexpressive maid said, both persons that were in a way fighting each other stopped and paid attention to the princess, but the fact of barbarity in Natsu behavior didn´t changed.

"Did you called me Henatta?" He said the name incorrectly, it would just make Louise more furious but she contained herself although a vein could be seen in her forehead with a displeased look. Henrietta didn´t care about it as she ignored it.

"I wish you the best lucks in the exhibition, also do your best mister familiar." she said while putting again the hoddie so no one would recognize her.

"I will and make Louise get proud of me!"The dragon slayer said cheerfully, making the petite blush lightly, those non-elegant words were inspiring even for someone reckless as herself.

"So I must take my leave." Henrietta dismissed as she ran in the hallway returning to her guest room. Louise closed sharply the door, she was furious as hell, she started incant a spell while she drawn out her small wooden wand. Virgo sweat dropped, this was going to be bad but it was the fault of Natsu by annoying her, in the idiot boy point of view was starting to get excited finally Louise was going to fight him, but it didn´t occurred in that way.

"YOU BASTARD DOG, DARING TO PUT ME IN EMBARRASMENT BY YOUR INMATURITY IN FRONT OF THE PRINCESS, YOU WILL RECEIVE DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"She finished cursing, her willpower was fueled by the wrath she had in her inside, and expelled it from the point of her wand. A white energy started to grew on her wand and quickly was shot, it was one of her famous spell failures. The energy was excessive that it covered all the room that it lifted dust, however rubble accompanied the dust. There was a lot of coughing by the trio of pinkettes, when the dust smoke started to dissipate it could be seen that where the window wall was supposed to be located got destroyed just leaving rubble. Louise eyes got small to a size of white dots, her voice was trembling repeating ah...ah. Virgo expected this as the only incantations that the noble recited ended only in explosions. After seeing what the Valliere had made to her own room she fainted by desesparation, if her father's figured it out she had blown even her own room...

"Oi, Louise are you okay?"The dragon slayer said while he couldn´t see the destruction she had made because a dust particle flew in to his eye. After he scratched near his eyes he saw the path of destruction her spell, it just destroyed it all making the pinkette excited but also asked one thing to Virgo.

"Virgo, do you think Louise is the daughter of Gildarts?"He asked looking her directly with a stern face as he got serious.

She didn´t say anything but she knew the answer and it was no but it some people would see it in that way.

"No Natsu that is impossible."She concluded the obvious.

_**Next day at the courtyard**_

"Now it may start the exhibition of familiars!"Mr. Colbert announced, everyone started to cheer about it, seeing awesome creatures doing tricks. The place where the students must exhibit was a medium size wooden platform, in the middle of it there was a blanket with strange symbols but it covered the side walls from the platform also, like Dark Ecriture the symbols similarity

Kirche was dancing between the salamander flames, Montmorency while playing a violin her little frog familiar was dancing but most of it was just jumps, the blonde flirter was trying to do an exposition of how himself and his familiar looked handsome, but what caught every student attention was the dragon of the blue haired girl named Tabitha, practically the girl was mounted on the dragon´s back flying gracefully, most of the students votes for the winner surely would be for Tabitha.

Louise´s turn was next, although she doesn´t look pleased as she had her eyes closed but at the same time she didn´t look angry.

"Just say your name and that´s it, don´t do anything more."The Valliere said with annoyance, though Natsu had another plan on his head.

He climbed four wooden stairs along with his master, every student that were seated in large wooden chairs that could hold 4 persons were whispering, maybe about the possible barbarity the familiar would make or simply Louise would confess that he was a hired noble in their point of view.

The both pinkettes were walking through the stage and stop in the middle of it, they turned ninety degrees to see the public. Louise was going to say the name of her familiar since he may do mention it barbarically, her eyes were mid closed revealing the displeased look although Natsu´s was cheerful.

"My familiar, Natsu Dragneel..."She seemed to stop for a moment, her expression from a displeased one it became one of embarrassment.

"His social classification is..."She stopped again, she couldn´t say what he was nor a noble nor a commoner, he could use magic but his behavior was one of an ape. She started to tremble, and everyone started to laugh.

"Zero just accept it, and reveal the "truth." A student said with a ragging tone.

"Yeah just accept that your familiar is hired!"Another one continued the annoyance, everyone started to follow the role that the two students started, the Valliere was going to cry, Natsu turned his head to the master, his look from a cherish one to a wrath one changed.

"BE QUIIIEEEEEEEEET!"The dragon slayer screamed to all the public with a menacing tone, the students got shocked and stopped their insults.

"Why do you say she is a failure, when she is not? Because is it funny to laugh about the mistakes of other persons, to ruin their dreams and hopes, just because she can´t cast a proper spell as you would say!... A suspense environment grew around the stadium, no one knew that the stupid familiar of Zero would reclaim for her master.

"You are supposed to be her partners in the good and bad things, no one must be treated as a low one." He joined his both hands in the mouth, aiming to the sky he casted Fire Dragon´s Roar but instead of only a row of flames it danced drawing in the sky a figure of a fairy with a tail it looked mostly like a mark. Looking down the boy lifted his right hand and turned back, he raised his index finger and his thumb twisting his hand making the symbol.

"I´M NATSU DRAGNEEL A FAIRY TAIL MAGE AND THE FAMILIAR OF LOUISE!"He shouted proudly the final part of his improvised speech as he wasn´t experienced with vocabulary, but it shocked the entire public, their faces where surprised one including Lady Henrietta, instead of herself being the savior of her friend, the familiar took her role.

Mr. Colbert was so astonished by the speech that by instinct he started clapping, this was followed by everyone.

Returning to Louise and her familiar, she couldn´t stop tearing down tears of happiness, her dumb familiar defended her?

"Hey partner how could you improvise a speech in less than a second?"The bronze sword asked in amazement, maybe his partner wasn´t a complete idiot.

"A speech what?"The dragon slayer asked dumbly, his crappy memory as always...

"I retreat what I mentioned."The disappointed sword scowled.

"Well now we must announce the winner of the exhibition."The bald teacher announced while consulting the director and the Palace. It took more than five minutes, every act of second years students were amazing but others were more astonishing as always.

However Virgo entered running to where the both mages were. And pulled them by the ear with no exception drawing them back to the ground. But none of them stayed at the main courtyard, she needed to talk privately but not in the meaning of scolding at Vestri´s square. Both of them were crying about it and were prying to let themselves free.

When they were apart from the contestants, she asked Louise.

"Are you sure that your magic is just failure?"The celestial spirit asked, although there was no response from the girl. Virgo didn´t insist to asked her so she turned to the dragon slayer.

"And why you didn´t use the sword? You know that it could had been better the result." She said with a curious tone.

"Because using a sword is difficult."The dragon slayer said lavishly.

"Hey don´t insult me, remember who is a sword in here!"The sword screeched, but Natsu didn´t put any attention to it.

There was a uncomfortable silence, the wind was blowing smoothly and the weather was perfect.

Then Virgo felt something strange in the floor it felt like someone was manipulating the earth nearby. In an instant earth started to erupt, rocks were starting to fusion with each other, making an enormous giant, the description it can´t be defined exactly most of its body consisted of rock but at its top there was dirt and two rocks giving a reference that those were the eyes.

"You have so much bad luck girl."A girl with green hair in a coat appeared at the top of the giant golem. With one hand it grabbed the pinkette catching him. Louise started to get worried, her familiar was in a big trouble.

After the golem caught the dragon slayer, it directed to a big tower located in the middle of the academy, the golem started to punch the wall to wreck it but it was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Tch even physical attacks are deflected by it."The thief said in discontent, below her there was the noble menacing her with a wand.

"Let go my familiar!"Louise said firmly but in here tone of voice there could be noticed a lack of confidence.

The thief mage ordered her golem to raise its left hand and right hand, she would play a quick game with the pesky girl.

"In which hand is he being apprehended, point me where do you think he is and if you guess correctly I may let him go."She said but Louise enchanted a "fireball" to the left hand.

"Wrong answer..."She stated, ordering an action to her golem it squished where it was supposed to be Natsu. Louise looked in horror, her familiar being crushed in a painful way no one deserves it. The thief had a serious expression but the girl attacked her, so she would have take reaction.

"Natsu..."She said in awe, yet Virgo interrupted her.

"You must not worry, I know him and he is not that weak."Virgo stated without emotion.

"But he was just...!"An interruption occurred as the golem´s hand began to crack.

"Impossible I was sure that I crushed him!"The thief said with worrisome.

The hand was getting destroyed slowly, there were a lot of cracks in the hand appearing to be hits.

"Don´t you dare to crush me!"The dragon slayer said while he got free with a Fire Dragon´s claw spinning his legs, the flames where so hot that even the duo of girls could feel it right where they were.

Also there was a troublesome matter, the wall that the golem was trying to destroy it got blown up. The thief smiled in satisfaction, her main goal now had the possibility to be reached. Entering the tower she extracted a wide black box.

"Thanks for saving me the troubles." She said while mounting the golem again, but she got interrupted as the familiar was hitting the Golem with his lit fists.

"What the?!" The Valliere and the burglar exclaimed in surprise. The familiar was destroying the golem in a quick pace, punching it while the golem tried to reach him.

"EAAAARH!" The dragon slayer roared, while punching the golem in different place, torso, arms, face everywhere. It looked like he could win but...

"Wait what?!" The dragon slayer panicked, his fists unlit. His magic power empty, now Natsu was in disadvantage as he depended greatly on magic power.

"What just happened?" The Valliere asked surprised why the flame of the dragon slayer got off.

"He doesn´t have any more magic power, in your terms willpower." The maid explained.

"But why, it is supposed to be that our willpower cannot be wasted so quickly" the girl said.

"Yeah but where we come from the source of our willpower is stronger than from this world, meaning that he must wait a lot of time to recharge his magic power, in addition if we use our most powerful attacks it could mean that we can burn it in just one spell." She said with no expression, however she reacted and prepared a Spica lock by joining both of her hands in a clap.

Rapidly the stones from the ground locked the burglar in a boulder, escape was almost impossible, but the thief counter attacked by converting the dirt stones into mud.

"I´m sorry it looks like I can´t be apprehended easily so I must take my leave." The former noble said while riding the reconstructed golem, since it stopped receiving damage the thief focused on the regeneration of the golem, but she was stopped by Natsu.

"You won´t run away coward!" He draws out the bronze sword, his left hand started to glow via the runes.

He swung the sword with effort and it seemed he was a master of it, he started to cut down the golem, first the arms, then the legs, they were like butter for the sword.

"HELL YEAH! HAVEN'T FELT ALIVE IN SO MUCH TIME!" The sword screamed in joy. The golem was getting beaten by the fast pace of the dragon slayer attacks. The final strike was going to be dealt with. Natsu jumped at the forehead of the creature and strike down the sword through where it was supposed to be located the head. With a rocky cry the golem started to fell apart. Natsu was the victor.

He smiled to his master and waved, however the most important thing was not accomplished...the capture of the burglar.

"Hey Natsu, where is the thief." The maid asked him, the pinkette boy started to think and his face froze, realizing she had escaped.

They heard a crowd getting near them, it was the students.

"Are you okay Louise?" The princess asked her childhood friend.

"Yes princess I am fine, but also I failed to protect the Palace treasures." The Valliere apologized while kneeling.

"You don´t need to apologize Louise, it wasn´t your responsibility." Henrietta said in relief, while trying to comfort the petite noble.

While in the corner Natsu gave a punch to the wall, frustrated that he couldn´t finish his battle with the lady burglar.

"This is shit!" Natsu screamed in frustration.

"Familiar you made a good performance and also you seemed to defeat the golem, so don´t feel disappointed." Henrietta tried to calm down the dragon slayer but he just walked away, he needed a bit of a walk.

Virgo was thinking how the mage could had escaped from the Spica Lock, however it seemed the obvious as she could manipulate almost every structure if she was an expertise in alchemy but also it could prove she was a triangle mage.

However, the book she hated started to gave of an obscure aura, like the recent days but in the morning it didn´t let out the same aura, it was caring and warmth one but now it just expelled the fearing one. Cries were heard as dark whispers, however it stopped by magic. The book. Why is it so important and why did that girl tell Virgo to keep the book? No one knows.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Well know I will start with some issues.**

**-Natsu being a swordsman? No he will not be but as required of Gandalfr he needs to use weapons also you could notice that he had disagreement to use them in all cases however in some fights he may use them**

**-Magic in Halkeginia? I compared the two magical environments, Earthland and here but it seems that the one in FoZ universe it´s rather weaker than in FT universe so it is logical for me the case of running out of magic power pretty quickly if there are questions about this PM me.**

**-Juvia idea: Well I started to think it well, and it seems this could be a wrong hell of idea but I could put her in the temporal harem lists.**

**-When FT characters will appear? After the Albion arc but they will not appear everyone in a row, I will put 2 member by a certain time, you can tell me who do you want me to put right away from the first appearances however our Exceed friends will not count as persons, I mean they will appear but they will not affect the members appearances, if you don´t understand feel free to ask me .**

**-Harem list: Well it is obvious who some will be but if you want you can contribute, I leave a warning, the important harem members will only be 5 so I have counted 3 I already had prepared but leave your choice who do you want to take those two vacant spots. Just tell me who do you want by PM or reviews.**

**-Why the characters are acting pre-teen like? Well in the first episodes of FoZ they did acted like childs, but the next episodes I will make them act like proper to their age**

**-Next chapter?Well I will try to upload them as fast as I can.**

**If you have other questions feel free to PM me**

**See you next update**


End file.
